


Cujo

by Chicarvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parecía un día normal en la vida de Stiles. Hombres lobo, cazadores, lagartos gigantescos, en fin, lo normal desde que Scott se convirtió en un hombre lobo. El problema era... Que podría parecer un día normal pero... No lo era</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy nueva y no se muy bien como va esto. Si he hecho algo mal, hacedmelo saber para cambiarlo. Bueno, un beso y espero que os guste. Ahora...¡¡A disfrutar¡¡

 

TÍTULO: Cujo  
AUTOR: Chicarvil (o Chicar)  
FANDOM: Teen Wolf  
PAIRING: Sterek  
CALIFICACIÓN: Nc18...  
RESUMEN: Parecía un día normal en la vida de Stiles. Hombres lobo, cazadores, lagartos gigantescos, en fin, lo normal desde que Scott se convirtió en un hombre lobo. El problema era... Que podría parecer un día normal pero... No lo era  
BETA: Allure (Y ella tambien me dio la idea. Gracias, love)  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: El mote de “Pequeño Stilinski” ha sido robado o tomado prestado del ff de Silvijc. Si no lo has leido, ¿A que esperas? ¡¡Ve a leerlo¡¡  
ESTADO: Terminado 

 

CAPITULO 1  
Idiota, idiota, idiota.  
Ese era el pensamiento que Stiles se repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de correr. ¿Por qué tuvo que ofrecerse como cebo? Pues porque era el único humano del grupo. El único humano de dieciséis años. Y para colmo, el único humano virgen.  
Fue de lo más humillante decirlo y que todos esos lobos lo miraran como si fuera un bicho raro. Vale, estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas pero... Porras.  
El caso era que, para cazar al maldito bicho de turno que tenia aterrorizado por completo a Beacon Hills, se necesitaba sangre joven y virgen y claro, era o decirlo o que algún inocente más muriera.  
Así que allí estaba, corriendo como si se tratara de una quinceañera en una película de horror de los ochenta, siendo perseguido por algo que no podía ver pero que podía sentir justo detrás de él.  
-Corre, Stilinski, corre, corre.- Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su mente, sumándose a una retahíla de chorradas muy normal en él.  
Apretó el paso sintiendo como iba perdiendo terreno a su perseguidor. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza casi dejándolo sordo y casi lo agradecía, seguro que así los lobos podían localizarlo sin ningún problema. El plan, en principio, era bastante sencillo: los licántropos lo esperarían en un claro. Cuando él llegara al centro se escondería en un agujero que había cavado Jackson y esperaría a que todo pasara. Pero como siempre pasaba no todo salió como debía, más que nada porque estaba en el bosque, asustado, perseguido por un ente desconocido que chupaba la vida y encima ¡¡era de noche!!  
Lo que en otras palabras significaba que no veía absolutamente nada.  
Stiles maldijo por lo bajo en cuanto uno de sus pies se enredó en una maldita rama, haciendo que la comparación de que parecía una actriz de película de terror cutre cobrara más fuerza. Cayó cuan largo era, raspándose las palmas de las manos y sintiendo como las hojas y las ramas se enredaban en su cuerpo.  
-Mierda.- Intentó levantarse pero fue demasiado tarde, enseguida sintió el pesado cuerpo de lo que fuera aplastándole contra el arenoso suelo. - Oh Dios, oh, Dios, voy a morir, voy a morir. Siendo virgen pero voy a morir.  
Una fina mano se cerró contra su nuca dandole la vuelta con un rudo gesto. Stiles casi esperaba verse un horroroso monstruo, uno del tipo lagarto como el de la otra vez, pero se sorprendió al ver una preciosa y delgada mujer sobre él. No llegaría a la treintena, de largos cabellos negros y piel blanca. El joven no pudo evitar pensar en Blancanieves cuando poso los ojos en ella.  
-Ah... Ah.... ¿Uh?... Hola.- Se sorprendió al verla- Vaya, pensé que eras más... Fea.- Dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y sonriendo un poco.  
La mujer ladeo la cabeza como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo, acto seguido movió la cabeza en un gesto extraño, abrió la boca y, en un grito silencioso, todos sus dientes se afilaron de tal forma que brillaron en la oscuridad.  
-¡¡Mierda!!- Stiles intentó escapar sin éxito.- Pero chica, deberías de ir al dentista, eso seguro que no es sano.- A pesar de estar seguro de que no podía escapar, no dejó de intentarlo. Arañó el suelo, pataleó, incluso llegó a gritar. Ya casi podía notar los dientes sobre su cuello cuando... De repente la presión desapareció.  
No lo pensó mucho. Fue estar libre del peso y arrastrarse sobre su trasero hasta que su espalda dio con algo duro que no resultó ser otra cosa que un gigante roble.  
Stiles sintió como el aire se le quedaba en la garganta al ver la razón de su libertad.  
Derek  
El alpha luchaba a brazo partido contra la mujer que era una... ¿Qué diablos era? Porque él aun no lo tenía muy claro. No era un lobo, de eso estaba seguro, ni un Kanima, entonces, ¿qué?  
De todas formas ese pensamiento le abandonó rápidamente, Derek estaba luchando por su vida, así que mejor espabilaba y ayudaba. La pregunta de dónde estaba la manada del Alpha cruzó velozmente en su mente. Supuso que se separarían por culpa de que no pudo llegar al punto de encuentro y fueron a buscarlo, siendo el moreno el que tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo.  
Evidentemente no podía utilizar su forma física, así que tendría que utilizar su cerebro. El problema era que el pobre estaba bloqueado por culpa del pánico.  
-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Piensa Stilinski, piensa.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sabía que era una mala idea. Lo sabía. Sabía que Stiles metería la pata. El joven tenía voluntad pero tambien tenia el don de fastidiar todo. Tuvo que aceptar su ayuda porque no disponían de tiempo. Además, ¿qué adolescente es virgen a los dieciséis?  
No supo por qué pero su visión del joven cambió en cuanto supo que era virgen. Un fuerte puñetazo le tiró al suelo dolorido. Gruñó con furia. Esa mujer era fuerte, pero no tanto como él. Utilizó su condición sobrenatural para ponerse en pie y alzó la mano dispuesto a lanzar un zarpazo que fue bloqueado en el último minuto.  
-No puedes ganarme.- Gruñó Derek tiñendo sus ojos de rojo.  
-Lo sé.- Asintió con una extraña voz, era como si dos mujeres completamente diferentes hablaran a la vez.  
Esa frase descolocó al lobo que arqueó una ceja al oírlo. ¿Se podía saber de qué hablaba?  
-Pero tampoco quiero eso. Me conformo con frenarte.  
Cuando Derek se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar fue demasiado tarde. Las extrañas palabras surcaron el aire llegando a sus oídos, paralizando sus músculos y obligándole a hacer algo que no había hecho desde que era pequeño.  
-No... No...- Gruñó.  
-Voy a disfrutarlo. -La joven hizo una pequeña pausa y habló en tono normal- Este hechizo será para siempre. Es irreversible.- Sonrió maquiavélica.  
-Bruja.- Gruñó Derek apoyando las manos en el suelo, luchando inútilmente con lo que le estaba pasando.  
-Culpable.- Susurró señalándose a sí misma.  
Derek la vio coger aire, sabía que estaría perdido en el momento en el que terminase de hablar y no podía hacer nada. ¡¡Absolutamente nada!! Maldijo a Stiles durante un segundo, el muy idiota sólo tenía que correr, estaba a punto de resignarse cuando vio algo que le arrancó una sonrisa. Una piedra estampándose en el cráneo de la bruja que cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
-Ese es mi Stiles.-Pensó antes de que todo se volviera en blanco y negro.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stiles gritó de alegría nada mas ver como la piedra se estampaba en plena cabeza. De hecho dio un sendo salto y alzó el puño victorioso.  
-¡¡¡TOMA YA!!!  
Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo y en su alocada carrera agarró la primera piedra que vio y se dirigió hacia la bruja por si tenía que terminar el trabajo. Respiró aliviado al ver que estaba inconsciente.  
-Puff... Tío... Qué buena puntería he tenido.-Se rió lanzando la piedra al suelo y giró sobre sí mismo para encarar al lobo, cayó sobre su propio trasero nada mas ver al Alpha. -¿Derek?- Susurró.  
Stiles parpadeó varias veces sin comprender lo que había pasado. Sus ojos registraban todo pero su cerebro se negaba a aceptar la información. El montón de ropa en el suelo y justo en medio de ella... Un adorable cachorrito de color negro con unos grandes e inocentes ojos verdes.  
-¿¿Derek??- Preguntó en un susurro.  
Casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando el pequeño animal ladró en afirmación y movió el rabo alegre.  
El animal se acercó hasta él con paso seguro, al menos al principio porque por cada paso que daba su caminar se volvía más.... ¿inseguro? ¿Raro?... No sabía identificarlo, más bien parecía distraído. Stiles dio un brinco cuando el lobo se acercó a sus zapatillas y como si fuera un pequeño y adorable cachorrito de Yorkshire, empezó a morder los cordones de sus zapatillas.  
-¿Derek, de verdad eres tú?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras el animal no dejaba de mordisquear sus cordones. Stiles nunca había tenido un perro pero sabía perfectamente lo que el lobo estaba haciendo: Afilarse los dientes con lo primero que vio, en este caso, sus deportivas. -Eh, no hagas eso... Quieto... ¡¡Oye!! - Intentó retroceder pero dos pequeñas patas se lo impidieron. Por suerte, Stiles estaba acostumbrado a quitarse la ropa de forma rápida y no le costó mucho sacar el pie de dentro del zapato y alejarse del animal que antes era su amigo- ¿Quieres la zapatilla?... Pues quédatela.  
Derek ronroneó satisfecho y pasó a morder toda la zapatilla sin dejar de mover el rabo.  
-Jo, tío... ¿Cómo voy a explicar esto?  
-¿Stiles?... ¿Qué demonios...?- Scott y el resto de la manada aparecieron en ese justo instante y no les costó más que un par de olisqueos para saber que aquel pequeño cachorro era su Alpha. -¿Qué diablos ha pasado?  
-Yo....Yo... No lo sé...Yo... Ella... Él... -Sinceramente no sabía cómo explicarlo, así que empezó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido: La persecución, la mujer, la aparición de Derek, la pelea ¡Todo! Incluso la piedra que noqueó a su atacante. Hasta ahí todo bien pero entonces tuvo que explicar cómo porras Derek pasó de ser un hombre adulto a un cachorro que parecía tener un fetiche con las zapatillas de Stiles, ya que, una vez destrozada la primera empezó a atacar la segunda que aun llevaba en el pie. -No... Derek... Suelta... Es mía... No voy a dártela... No pienso irme descalzo a... - Intentó apartar al lobo de su zapato sin ningún éxito ya que este parecía emperrado en arrancárselo, aunque se llevara su pie dentro.- ¡¡Esta bien!! Espera que me lo quite, espera... Espera, joder...  
Erica no pudo reprimir una gran carcajada al ver cómo su Alpha se alargaba dando alegres saltitos hasta alejarse unos metros y mordisquear la segunda y ultima zapatilla de Stiles que se veía de lo más adorable en pleno bosque, completamente lleno de hierbas y hojas y descalzo. Parecía que estaba pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo cazara.  
-Espera, a ver si me he enterado. Entonces... ¿Esta mujer... Habló y Derek de repente se volvió un lobo?- Scott intentó aclararse sin éxito.  
-Lobo, no. Cachorro.- Soltó la mujer-lobo sin apartar la mirada del pequeño animal.  
-¿Cómo?- Los cuatro hombres la miraron como si fuera un marciano y casi tuvo ganas de liarse a golpes con ellos.  
-¿Es que no lo habéis olido? No sé qué le ha hecho esa mujer pero Derek huele diferente, huele a… Cachorro.  
Esas palabras hicieron que el cerebro de Stiles recordara algo.  
-¡¡BRUJA!!- Todos los lobos, incluido Derek miraron al chico como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza pero era una miradas a las que el joven Stilinski estaba acostumbrado así que, las ignorándo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y continuó hablando.- Cuando ambos se estaban peleando Derek gritó: BRUJA.- Chilló sonriendo.- No sabía que también existían las brujas, ¿lo sabíais vosotros?- El silencio sepulcral le hizo saber que estaban igual de perdidos que él.- Vale, genial y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Cuando Stiles hizo la pregunta ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que terminaría llevándose a Derek, el cachorro de lobo, a su casa. Como es normal al principio se negó, protestó e incluso insultó a la manada de lobos por querer encasquetarle al Alpha, pero luego tuvo que claudicar en cuanto Scott le explicó que debido a que ellos eran una especie depredadora podrían intentar herir, incluso matar, al pobre cachorro.  
Así que allí estaba, camino a casa con una de sus zapatillas destrozadas en su mano y con Derek mordisqueando uno de sus cordones mientras andaba a su lado. Stiles resopló fastidiado. Esa era la única manera en la que había conseguido de que el maldito Hale se fuera con él. Parecía que el muy …..Perro (nunca mejor dicho) sólo quería jugar y él, el pequeño Stilinski era su juguete favorito. Stiles tuvo que morderse una sonrisa al ver a Derek con la cabeza levantada y mordiendo contento los cordones, cualquiera que los viera desde un poco mas lejos podría decir que el perrito que andaba a su lado iba atado con una correa y disfrutaba de un nocturno paseo con su dueño.

Si, una correa, claro, como si el famoso Derek, malas pulgas, Hale, fuera a dejarse poner una correa.  
Aunque ahora el autentico problema era otro : ¿Cómo porras iba a explicarle a su padre que iba a vivir durante, vete a saber cuánto tiempo, con un cachorro de lobo?  
-Oh... Stiles... ¿Cómo te metes en estos líos?- Esa era la pregunta que rebotaba una y otra vez en su cabeza y aun se encontraba pensando en eso cuando llegó a su casa. Intentó pensar en un plan de ataque para convencer a su padre de que tendría que cuidar de Derek sin que éste pensara que estaba loco; no podía llegar y decirle que el perro que estaba a su lado era el único Hale vivo y ….- Espera... Un perro. - Bajó la vista y se quedo mirando a Derek que en ese momento alzo las orejas al verse fijamente observado.- Esto no te va a gustar. Joder, ni siquiera sé si me entiendes pero...- Se agachó rezando porque algo del hombre que había sido el moreno aun estuviera en alguna parte del animal.- Tienes que quedarte conmigo durante un par de días, al menos hasta que Scott y los demás descubran cómo volverte a tu forma humana, pero, mientras tanto, tendrás que ser y comportarte como...- Stiles tragó aire, estaba seguro de que esto no iba a gustarle.- Como un pequeño y adorable cachorrito de Mixtolobo.- Tal y como supuso a Derek no le sentó nada bien, se lo hizo saber con un fortísimo gruñido y eso alegró al hijo del Sheriff, eso era señal de que le entendía. El maldito cabrón de Hale estaba en algún lado de ese lobo, escondido y puede que perdiéndose con cada minuto que pasaba pero aun se encontraba allí. -Ey, si quieres te dejo aquí fuera y me como el gran y suculento chuletón que tengo en la nevera y que... Por cierto, es de mi padre, pero si te portas bien, como un buen lobito....-Un gruñido de lo más mono pero que intentaba ser amenazador salió del pequeño cachorro.- Está bien... Si te portas como un gran lobo, te lo daré, ¿trato?  
Se sentía como un estúpido estando allí de rodillas delante de la puerta de su casa hablando con un lobo que tenía pinta de tener... ¿Cuánto?... ¿Tres meses? ¿Cinco? No estaba muy seguro pero el caso era que no parecía muy mayor. El pelaje negro parecía suave y estaba de punta, igual que el de los cachorros. No mediría más de 20 cm de alto y otros 30 de largo y su pelaje era tan negro que si no fuera por el brillo de sus ojos verdes podría haberse fundido con la misma noche. Todo eso habría sido bastante serio y acojonante si no fuera porque Derek seguía con los cordones de sus zapatos en la boca, mordisqueándolos como si fueran un chicle. 

-¿Stiles?- La voz del Sheriff le sacó de su pequeño escaneo y le hizo levantarse casi de un salto. 

-Sé bueno.- Ordenó como si de verdad se tratara de un perro y no de un hombre lobo hecho y derecho y un Alpha para ser mas exactos.- Papá... Mira lo que he encontrado.- Chilló entrando en la casa seguido de un Derek bastante molesto que no paraba de mordisquear su deportiva izquierda. 

CONTINUARA


	2. Mirame, soy adorable

Hollaaaaaaa....al final ayer por la noche no pude ponerlo, asi que os lo dejo aqui por la mañana para que lo leais mientras desayunais. Un beso y muchas gracias por vuestros coments que me animan a escribir ^^

CAPÍTULO 2

Sorprendentemente su padre aceptó a Derek sin ningún tipo de problema, aunque supuso que el hecho de que el Alpha se comportara como un cachorrito adorable que está agradecido de que le salven la vida ayudó bastante. Hasta a él le entraron ganas de adoptarlo y ponerle un lacito rojo que rezara: Soy adorable. Quiéreme.

Nada mas entrar en la cocina supuso que el sheriff se pondría histérico nada mas ver a esa bola de pelo y la verdad fue que se puso. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Hasta que Derek se acercó y le lamió la mano de forma dulce haciendo que ambos hombres se fijaran en el cachorro que acto seguido se tumbó sobre su propio lomo y utilizando sus grandes ojos verdes, puso mirada de no haber roto un plato y le enseñó al Sr. Stilinski su barriguita y ladró de forma juguetona, como diciendo: aquí... Ráscame, aquí y te amaré para siempre. 

A Stiles casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. Cuando de verdad sí que se le cayó fue cuando su padre se agachó y con la típica voz de lelo que toda persona que le gusta los perros pone cuando ve a uno dejándose querer empezó a acariciarle la barriga y todo el cuerpo a Derek, que se dejó hacer con cara de felicidad y la lengua fuera. 

Aun podía oír a su padre decir: ¿Qué te pasa, chico? ¿El idiota de mi hijo no te ha dado nada de comer? ¡¡Anda, mira!! Si es un chico... Un tiarrón que se va a convertir en el terror de todas las perras, ¿verdad que si? ¿Verdad que siiiii?

Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al oír a su padre decir ESO y señalándole a Derek su… bueno... su... eso... su... Miembro masculino y…

-Arrrggghh.... Qué asco...- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se rascó el cuero cabelludo con las uñas. En cuanto vio eso supo que Derek podría quedarse a vivir con él de por vida. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue ver a su padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina, cenando y hablándole de cómo le había ido el día mientras daba de comer ocasionalmente a Derek de su propio plato. 

Menos mal que no quería tener un perro porque si no...

A Stiles se le salía el corazón por la boca cada vez que el Sheriff se giraba para darle de comer y ver las fauces del lobo rozarle los dedos. Al segundo bocado saltó del asiento, tirando la silla al suelo y terriblemente nervioso. Ya tenia suficiente con Scott como hombre lobo, no creía que pudiera soportar también a su padre. 

-Papá... Es un perro, tiene que comer comida de perro- soltó echando a Derek hacia un lado y alejándolo de su padre que lo miró con un trozo de bacon en la boca.- Ya sabes, puede ponerse malo y entonces tendríamos que llevarlo al veterinario para que le pusiera una inyección y… Gastar dinero...- Oyó como Derek gruñía a su lado haciendo que la idea de llevarlo al veterinario cobrara fuerza en su mente. 

Su padre lo miró durante un corto periodo de tiempo con los ojos entrecerrados, escudriñándolo de la misma forma que lo hacia con los detenidos y medio minuto después sonrió asintiendo. 

-Entiendo.- Esas palabras hicieron que el joven Stilinski se descolocara. ¿Entender?... Entender ¿Qué?- Tranquilo, tú lo has encontrado y tú lo cuidarás, no pienso quitártelo. Es tu perro. 

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Qué?- Si no fuera porque sabía que era imposible juraría que veía como Derek se reía desde al lado de su padre. Lo peor fue que el muy... Perro ladró su aprobación, ¡¡como si estuviera de acuerdo!! Stiles tomó nota mental de buscar el número del veterinario.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Derek.- Lo dijo sin pensar, de verdad, estaba en una especie de lucha de miradas con una bola de pelo de 3 meses cuando su padre le preguntó y ni siquiera pensó en mentirle o inventarse un nombre.

-¿Derek?... ¿Como Derek Hale?... Hijo, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?- La expresión del sheriff pasó de divertida a comprensiva y preocupada en pocos minutos. Y luego le preguntaba Scott que cómo era posible que pudiera pasar por varios estados emocionales en tan poco tiempo. ¿Pues cómo va a ser, idiota? ¡¡Por herencia genética!! 

-¿Cómo?- Stiles estaba empezando a preocuparse, desde que había llegado a casa su verborrea habitual se había convertido en preguntas monosilábicas. 

-Llevas unos meses diciéndome que conoces a Derek Hale, luego me dices que no lo conoces y ahora... Le pones su nombre a tu perro. ¿Te sientes atraído por el?

Si no se murió en ese instante fue porque...No supo por qué, supuso que porque Scott y el jodido Hale se habían pasado todo el año anterior dándoles sustos de muerte, fortaleciendo así su corazón.

-¿¿¿¿¿QUE??????

-Tranquilo, hijo, me da igual que seas gay y...

-Pero… Pero....- Un aneurisma, iba a darle un aneurisma o algo peor, un ...un...Un algo muy malo. Y lo peor es que esa bola de pelo que era el Alpha aprovechó ese momento para frotarse contra su pierna como si fuera el anuncio adorable de Scottex. Cabrón.

-Está bien, cambiemos de tema. ¿Crees que deberíamos de llevar al pequeño Derek al veterinario? Ya sabes, para lo normal, las vacunas y todo eso. -Por un momento Stiles estuvo tentado de decirle que si, que mañana mismo cogía cita para que le tomara la temperatura al animal que, si no recordaba mal, a los perros se les tomaba metiendo un termómetro por el culo pero entonces su padre habló haciéndole cambiar de opinión rápidamente.- También podríamos preguntarle cuál es la edad optima para castrarlo. Es un macho muy llamativo, seguro que….

Fue divertidísimo ver como Derek salía corriendo y lloriqueando hacia su dormitorio con el rabo entre las piernas. 

Pero esa fue la única diversión que tuvo por esa noche, porque nada mas subir y ponerse el pijama tuvo que pelearse con el Alpha que se negaba a dormir en el suelo como si fuera un perro de verdad. 

-No puedes dormir en mi cama. La llenarás de pelo. No quiero ir al instituto lleno de pelo de lobo. Vete a saber la cantidad de bichos que aun no conozco que intentarán matarme porque creen que soy el Alpha. 

Evidentemente a Derek le importaba bien poco eso, el quería dormir y no quería hacerlo en el suelo, ni siquiera encima del puff que tenía en su cuarto. Quería una cama. 

-Muy bien. A los pies. Como un lobo bueno.- Casi pierde la mano de un mordisco en cuanto dijo esa frase.-¡¡Oye!!...- Chilló, apartando la mano por escasos centímetros de los filosos dientes.- No pienso dejarte dormir con.... PLOF.- Ay... ¡¡Estarás de guasa!!- Stiles no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Un cachorro de menos de seis meses acababa de echarlo de su propia cama?... ¡Ni de coña¡

Y sin saber cómo se vio envuelto en una lucha almohada-colmillos que terminó en un Derek saltando de un lado a otro de la cama, ladrando y moviendo el rabo contento y Stiles riendo a carcajadas. 

La peor parte se la llevó la almohada. 

Cuando llegaron a un acuerdo (mas bien fue eso o no dormir en toda la noche) eran las dos de la mañana y al final si, Derek durmió en su cama y sip, fue al colegio lleno de pelo y oliendo a Alpha por los cuatro costados. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ufff… Tío, hueles fatal.-Scott y su maldito olfato lobuno. 

 

-ñasdijcpaoisjcañ...Culpa del maldito Derek Hale -Gruño Stiles olisqueándose la ropa

 

-¿Cómo fue la noche?

Y no, o sea, se negaba a contarle a su mejor amigo y lobo que había dormido con las zarpas del Alpha en su espalda o sintiendo y oliendo el fétido aliento del lobo contra su nuca. 

-¿Cómo os ha ido con la bruja?

-Aun no ha despertado. Le diste un buen golpe.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¡Joder¡ Para una cosa que hago bien y mira.- masculló dando un zapatazo en el suelo. 

-Stiles, tú haces muchas cosas bien.

-Si, si, soy cojonudo y gracias a mi vuestro Alpha esta en mi casa convertido en un adorable perrito que tiene un fetiche por destrozarme todas las deportivas. ¡¡No te rías!! A este paso voy a tener que venir descalzo al instituto. 

-Es normal, tiene que dolerle los dientes, tiene que morder algo, no sé que edad tendrá en realidad pero se le veía muy joven.

-¿Si?... Pues sigue teniendo la misma mala leche de cuando era adulto. Créeme. -Ironizó Stilinski recordando como tuvo que salir escopetado de su propio dormitorio cuando intentó quitarle la zapatilla de la boca al lobo. -Creo que me voy a acercar a la biblioteca después de clase, a ver si encuentro algo sobre brujas y puedo ayudaros, así al menos estaré distraído. 

-Bueno, ahora tienes con qué distraerte. Tienes que cuidar de tu adorable cachorrito que....- Scott terminó la frase con una gran carcajada y corriendo hacia el lado opuesto de donde iba su amigo mientras esquivaba el libro de trigonometría que éste le había tirado. 

-¡Idiota¡

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una cosa estaba clara, si Stiles no moría en cinco minutos, no moriría nunca. Bueno, si, moriría de viejo y todo eso, pero ¿de un ser sobrenatural?... Naaaaah.... Nada más salir de la biblioteca con, por lo menos, media docena de libros, pasó por el supermercado para comprar algo de carne para su nuevo “invitado”. La idea inicial fue comprar comida de animal pero dudaba mucho que el Alpha estuviera por la labor de comer eso. Así que allí estaba él, en el supermercado, comprando tanta carne que hasta el mismo carnicero le preguntó cuántos eran para la barbacoa y dejándose la paga de cuatro meses cuando lo vio. Fue un impulso, no pudo evitarlo. 

Entró en la casa y, como ya sabia, su padre no estaba. Esa noche le tocaba guardia, así que tendría vía libre para poder actuar con libertad sin que el sheriff lo mirara como si estuviera loco, porque sin duda lo metería en un psiquiátrico en el momento en el que lo viera hablando con Derek como si éste lo entendiera y acto seguido leyendo libros como : Brujería para Dummies. 

-Derekkkkk- Canturreó sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en un problema pero dándole exactamente igual. ¡Tenia dieciséis años, por Dios! Problemas era su segundo nombre.- Mira lo que te he traídoooooo....

El cachorro asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón con la desconfianza pintada en el rostro y estaba completamente en lo cierto. 

-Ven, chico... Mira lo que el Pequeño Stilinski te ha traído sólo para ti.- Se sentía como un idiota doblando las rodillas y dándose palmadas en las rodillas para animar al lobo a acercarse pero es que... ¿Cómo no hacerlo?... Sobre todo cuando era probable que al cabo de los diez segundos de que Derek viera lo que le había traído de seguro que le mordía el culo. Como era de esperar, la parte animal y curiosa del lobo se acercó hasta él. Stiles esperó hasta estar a una distancia prudencial pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera ver lo que tenía en las manos y entonces....Se lo enseñó. -¡¡Mira!!

La cara de Derek, a pesar de ser la de un animal, fue todo un poema. El chico se arrepintió de no haber sacado el móvil para hacerle una foto y así poder burlarse del Alpha cuando fuera otra vez normal. El pequeño lobo estaba parado en mitad del salón, con la pata derecha levantada en un paso que no llego a dar, las orejas en punta y los ojos abiertos como platos mirando el pequeño Bob Esponja que Stiles tenía en la mano como si fuera un hacha decapita-lobos. Fue entonces cuando Stiles apretó el muñeco que soltó un chillido de lo más irritante. 

-¿No te gusta? Lo he comprado en una tienda de animales, me han dicho que es ideal para perritos adorables como tú y que así no destroces mis zapa....AAAAAHHH...

Y tal y como esperaba, Stiles se pasó los siguientes diez minutos corriendo delante del Alpha que intentó morderle el culo por atreverse a comprarle un muñeco hinchable ideal para perros. Menos mal que tenía una ofrenda de paz preparada: Un inmenso chuletón que hizo las delicias de Derek que lo devoró como si fuera un perro de verdad. 

Eso fue dos horas antes, y hacía por lo menos media que Stiles debería de estar acostado pero estaba más interesado en encontrar algo de información para ayudar al pobre Hale, que, por cierto, roncaba panza arriba justo en medio de su cama.

-Al final iré al instituto lleno de pelo lobuno. Otra vez.- Gruñó leyendo por quinta vez el mismo párrafo. Tenía que reconocer que el ir lleno de pelo no era algo tan malo comparado con lo que debía de estar pasando Derek y no es que él se lo pusiera muy fácil que dijéramos. 

Se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio con un fuerte resoplido y el libro sobre la pierna derecha que se hallaba doblada. El sueño empezaba a apoderarse lentamente de él, así que leería una página más y luego se iría a la cama... Bueno, más bien se pelearía con el lobo para poder dormir en su cama. Paso la página, repitiéndose que esta era la última, cuando un revelador párrafo se abrió ante él. 

-No me jodas.- Susurró releyendo el trozo de nuevo y agarrando un lápiz y papel para tomar notas. - Puede que al final no sea tan inútil como creía.- Sonrió para sí dispuesto a escribir. Sólo le dio tiempo a poner la palabra bruja cuando Derek cerró la boca sobre la manga de su camisa con un cuidado extremo de no rozarle la piel con los colmillos y tirar de él, haciendo que el lápiz se deslizara hacia abajo y alargando el ultimo trazo de la A hasta el final de la hoja.- Joder, Derek... ¿qué mierda quieres?... Déjame, estoy intentando salvar tu peludo culo. 

Derek volvió a tirar de su manga intentando levantarlo pero se negó. No iba a moverse de allí y mucho menos ahora que había encontrado algo. Seguramente ese estúpido lobo habría oído algún gato y querría ir a cazarlo o algo por el estilo. Así que no. Se quedaría allí, intentando arreglar el desaguisado que él mismo había creado, porque eso lo tenia claro, si hubiera conseguido llegar al claro Hale seguiría siendo humano y asesinándolo con la mirada y no así, luciendo como un anuncio de adopción de animales. 

Como era de esperar el Alpha no dio su brazo a torcer y volvió a jalarle del brazo mientras se movía nervioso, fue tal que consiguió desesperar a Stiles, que lo sacó fuera de la habitación y le dijo que se fuera a donde quisiera pero que a él lo dejara en paz y acto seguido cerro la puerta. El joven Stilinski oyó un fuerte bufido y acto seguido el repiqueteo de las patas alejarse. Bien, tenia toda la noche para él solo, seguramente Derek se iría al sofá y vegetaría allí tooooda la noche. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo que se dice dormir, dormir, no durmió ya que estuvo tomando notas desde que consiguió librarse de ese lobo plasta, pero el lado bueno era que ya sabía lo que había pasado. Y no podía esperar a ir a contárselo a Scott y los demás. Al fin de cuentas iba a resultar que iba a salvar el día y...

-¿Stiles?- Su padre le frenó nada mas bajar la escalera. 

-Hola, papá. No ha habido mucho jaleo por lo que veo, no. Estás en casa y son las 7 de la mañana y sueles salir siempre a las 8 o las 9 así que supongo que....- Dejó de hablar en cuanto se percató de que su padre lo miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- ¿Qué?

-¿Te importaría mirar un momento el salón, hijo?

Esa frase le hizo alzar las dos cejas. ¿El salón? ¿Qué pasaba en el salón? Oh… .no me digas que Derek se ha cargado la tele en venganza contra él. Stiles anduvo hacia el cuarto colocándose bien la mochila en el hombro, abrió la puerta y.... Lo vio. 

-Oh... ¡Mierda!- Gritó sin poder creerse lo que veía. 

-Exacto- confirmó su padre dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro que no cargaba.- Déjame adivinar. Ayer no sacaste a Derek a dar una vuelta, ¿verdad?

Diablos... ¿Eso era lo que estaba intentando decirle cuando le jaló de la manga?... Sería... ¡¡IDIOTA!!

Stiles no podía dejar de mirar “Aquello”. Era enorme para un cuerpo tan pequeño como el del lobo y... Olía fatal. Y... ¿Lo que veía en la esquina era orina?... ¿¿¿ESE ASQUEROSO SE HABÍA MEADO EN SU SALÓN??? 

Miró al Apha que estaba sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros mirándolo con una expresión de: Te lo advertí, que cambió en el justo momento en el que el Sheriff Stilinski lo miró, poniendo una de pura pena. Era todo ternura, con las orejas bajas y lloriqueando como si dijera entre gemidos que él no había tenido la culpa del estropicio. 

-Limpia eso antes de irte y, por favor, Stiles… Saca a Derek a dar una vuelta.

Su padre giró sobre sus talones y subió rascándose la cabeza y bostezando, dejándolos solos. Stiles aguantó como un campeón en silencio, apretando los brazos y los pies en el suelo para no perseguir a ese saco de pulgas y molerlo a palos con el periódico. Una vez estuvo seguro de que su padre no lo oiría, miro al animal y echando fuego por los ojos dijo:   
-Eres un guarro. 

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Tengo informacion.

CAPITULO 3

El limpiar el estropicio que Derek le hizo a su salon le llevo treinta largos y apestosos minutos en los que casi vomita el desayuno. Y si ese simple echo no fuera una tortura, el Alpha se dedico a sentarse en el sofá a mordisquear alegremente el Bob, Esponja, que le compro la tarde anterior, que no paraba de chillar y de chillar entre los dientes del lobo. En teoría, el pobre juguete no debería de haber aguantado mas de dos dentelladas de esas fortísimas fauces pero el maldito Derek Hale se las apaño para que sobreviviera hasta que dejo el salón como los chorros del oro, que fue cuando quedo olvidado en el sofa completamente lleno de babas. 

-¿Lo has disfrutado, verdad?- Pregunto el joven asesinandolo con la mirada. El animal no respondió pero Stiles juraria que le vio sonreír, si eso fuera posible. -Me largo, he descubierto algo y tengo que decirselo a Scott, así que...Se bueno.- Ordeno señalando al lobo como si este fuera a hacerle caso. No dio ni dos pasos cuando los filosos dientes se cerraron sobre el pernil de su pantalón reteniendolo en el sitio.- Derek, suéltame.- Como era normal, el Alpha no le hizo caso y tiro hacia el lado contrario de la puerta, haciendo que Stiles tuviera que agarrarse a la mesa de la cocina para no terminal con la espalda en el suelo.- Derek, te he dicho que me sueltes. - Gruño utilizando el otro pie para que lo soltara, no llego a darle una patada, amaba demasiado su pie izquierdo como para perderlo de un mordisco, asi que puso la planta en el pecho del animal y lo empujo para que lo soltara. Lo único que consiguió fue que la tela de los pantalones se rasgara hasta la altura de la rodilla- ¡¡DEREK¡¡

Estaba a punto de patear de verdad al lobo, sin siquiera importarle que fuera un cachorro cuando oyó la risa de su padre. Eso hizo que todo se le olvidara, sobre todo el ver al Sheriff, el amargado Sheriff que llevaba sin reirse de esa forma, agarrado al marco de la puerta y con la mano en el estomago por culpa del dolor que le producían las carcajadas, desde que su madre muriera. Asi que ¿A quien porras le importaba unos pantalones si con eso conseguia que el Sr Stilinski olvidara sus preocupaciones?

-Creo que Derek te ha cogido cariño. No quiere que lo dejes solo.- Soltó entre risas mientras se dirigía a la nevera y acariciaba la cabeza del lobo como si fuera un perro adorable. El Alpha soltó el pantalón haciendo que Stiles perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su propio culo, no le dolió el golpe, estaba mas interesado en ver esa luminosa sonrisa en su papa, ni siquiera le importo que cogiera el banco de la nevera y se lo fuera comiendo dirección a su despacho. Una sonrisa de lo mas estúpida se le formo en el rostro cuando, al pasar al lado de Derek, le dio una loncha al lobo que la agarro al vuelo. -Deberías sacarlo a dar una vuelta, por lo que he podido ver, quiere salir a la calle con su due.-Acto seguido desapareciera por donde había venido dejando a ambos en un completo silencio.   
Stiles dejo pasar un minuto, luego dos, y cuando ya estuvo seguro de que su padre abandono el despacho y se metió en su cuarto se sentándose sobre sus rodillas y, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia, cerro las manos alrededor de la cara de Derek y lo obligo a mirarle. 

-¿Lo has visto, tío.? ¿Lo has visto?...Ha sonreido....Y no una sonrisa pequeña, sino una de verdad.- Susurro para que no lo escuchara, la verdad era que, después de tantos años, parece que su padre empezaba a superar lo de su madre y le daba igual que un lobo idiota fuera el causante de eso. -Tío, te quiero...Recuerdame que te bese cuando te conviertas en humano.- Derek reacciono intentando dar un paso atrás pero Stiles no le dejo, se tiro en plancha encima del animal y empezara acariciarlo y a rascarle con los dedos. Al principio el Alpha se resistió pero ningún animal en su sano juicio puede resistirse durante mucho tiempo a unas uñas que rascan en el sitio adecuado, así que en pocos minutos se encontraba sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros, golpeando con fuerza el suelo con su pata trasera y una cara de increble satisfacción mientras Stiles le rascaba justo encima del rabo con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el pecho.

-Ahí te pica, ¿Eh?....Justo aquí ..Si, te gusta, se te nota.- Rió sin dejar de rascarle. Aprovechando que Derek estaba en desventaja, lo empujo hasta que consiguiendo que se pusiera sobre su lomo y le enseñara el estomago.- Ooooh...Así que el gran lobo malo quiere mimitos....¿Quien es mi lobo?...¿Quien es el gran lobo maloooo?- Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tenia a un Alpha con muy malas pulgas en el suelo de su cocina y le estaba acariciando todo el cuerpo. -¡Joder¡ -Chillo apartando las manos rápidamente como si el cuerpo del animal quemase. El Alpha se incorporo rápido y miro de un lado a otro con los bellos del lomo de punta, pensando que algo había ocurrido mientras el disfrutaba de sus atenciones, miro a Stiles con una interrogante en el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada.- Perdona, no debería de haberte hecho eso y...-¿Y que se suponía que tenia que decirle?. Bueno, en esos casos mejor no decir nada y fingir que no ha pasado nada. O eso haría una persona normal, pero Stiles no era uno de esos.- Pero es que...Se te veías tan mono y a gusto cuando te he acariciado que no podía parar de hacerlo y - Nada mas oír esas palabras Derek volvía ser el perro que es, todo malas pulgas y gruñidos de advertencia.-¿Que? No puedes culparme, así de pequeñito eres adorable y dan ganas de achucharte, y a mi padre le caes superbien.- Alzo las manos dispuesto a acariciarle la cara al lobo que lanzo una dentellada al aire.- Desagradecido.- Rió incorporándose y mirándose el pernil del pantalón destrozado.- Ale, a cambiarme otra vez.- Gruño girando sobre si mismo y dirigiéndose a su dormitorio seguido de un Alpha que no paraba de gruñir. Stiles casi pudo imaginárselo en su forma humana refunfuñando por “El estúpido humano” con el que tenia que cargar.- Que sepas que cuando vuelvas a ser el modelo de GQ que sueles ser, me vas a comprar un montón de zapatillas y un pantalón nuevo.- Informo bajándose los pantalones delante del animal que se quedo en la puerta con las orejas de punta.- ¿Que? No me mires as es cierto. Eres asquerosa mente guapo, tío, Menos mal que no salimos en la misma pandilla sino me acomplejaría mas de lo que estoy- La verdad era que Stiles no se daba cuenta de lo que hablaba, estaba mas preocupado en buscar unos pantalones limpios que le quedaran bien que ni siquiera se percato de que movía la boca, simplemente puso el piloto automático y dejo que todo lo que le pasaba por el cerebro saliera por sus labios, aunque, tampoco es que eso fuera algo nuevo, mas o menos era su estado natural. Así que allí estaba, con tres capas de camisetas y en calzoncillos por todo el cuarto diciéndole a un cachorro de hombre lobo lo bueno que estaba en su forma humana, casi se corta la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.- Ehhhh..... Esto....¿Que te parece si fingimos que no he dicho nada de nada en estos ultimos quince minutos?-Pregunto al animal que lo unico que hizo fue llevarse una pata a la cara y resoplar. -Si, vale, yo tambien lo borrare de mi memoria, tranquilo. Ya me callo. Ya, en seguida, en cuanto me ponga los pantalones, en cuanto...

-Hijo...-El Sheriff Stilinski apareció en escena salvando una mas que humillante situación 

-¡¡PAPA¡¡ ¿No deberías de estar durmiendo?

-Y lo estaba intentando pero he recordado que si vas a salir con Derek.- El Sheriff miro al animal y le acaricio suavemente entre las orejas.- Deberías de llevarte esto.

Y fue entonces cuando Stiles supo que no cumpliría los 17 porque lo que su padre llevaba en la mano no era otra cosa que....Un collar de perro. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cris Arguen no quería entrar en una guerra contra los lobos. El se crió a la antigua usanza. Y aunque Gerard no quisiera creerlo, él aun tenía fe en El Código. 

No cazamos a los lobos que no matan. 

Parecía una chorrada. Una tontería pero era lo que, para Cris, conseguía marcar una diferencia entre los cazadores y los cazados.¿En que se convertirían si cazaran todo a diestro y siniestro? La vida no era o todo blanco o todo negro. Estaba lleno de grises. Si él a podido comprender eso ¿Porque Gerard no? Tal vez lo comprendiera porque su hija Allison estaba saliendo con un lobo, Scott, y ese chico era la bondad personificada. Incluso cuando se convertía en lobo se controlaba, las únicas veces que estuvo fuera de si fue cuando su ni estuvo en peligro y eso solo hacia que el chico, a pesar de ser un chucho apestoso, subiera en su ranking a pasos agigantados. 

Pero el simple hecho de que no quisiera una guerra no significaba que no la comenzara. Si los lobos se pasaban siquiera un pelo no dudaría ni medio latido en cazarlos y cortarlos por la mitad, aunque su hija lo odiara a muerte por haber matado a lo que ella creía que era su alma gemela. Era un deber, era su código y El Código era lo que lo mantenía cuerdo. 

Por eso mismo seguía rondando la casa de los Hale, sabia que el único superviviente de la familia tarde o temprano tropezaría y él estaría allí para cazarlo. No le gustaba ese chico, llevaba escrito “Peligroso” en la frente y mucho menos le gustaba que estuviera al lado de su hija. No porque ellos se juntaran como amigos sino por culpa de Scott, el buenazo y a veces estúpido Scott. Cris anduvo con paso ausente por el pueblo, repasando una y otra vez ese mismo tema cuando:

-¡¡PARA¡¡ ¡¡ NO VAYAS CORRAS TANTO¡¡- Un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones tan rápido que se llevo la mano al interior de su chaqueta para coger su arma. La soltó, en cuanto vio al joven Stilinski sacando a pasear a su perro. O mas bien el perro lo sacaba a pasear a él porque ese animal tiraba con todas sus ganas del flacucho joven. Y..Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Desde cuando tenia Stiles un perro? A parte de que...¿No se parecía demasiado a un lobo?-Sabia que esto era mala idea. Yo no tengo la culpa ¿Sabes?. Es una ley cívica. Los animales domésticos tienen que ir atados con una correa y..¡¡WOW¡¡ Cuidado con morderme o esta noche te quedas sin chuletón- Arguen se acerco sigiloso al joven que discutía con el animal, como si este le entendiera, y eso hizo que sus sospechas crecieran. ¿Un nuevo miembro en la manada? Parecía demasiado joven. Si Derek estaba reproduciendose entonces tendría que poner mas vigilancia sobre él.

-Vaya, que buen espécimen.- Aprecio mirando al animal y sonriendo internamente al ver que el amigo de Scott saltaba sobre si mismo llevándose las manos al pecho. Sinceramente, como ese joven siguiera así de nervioso no llegaría a los 25.

-¡¡Sr Arguen¡¡- Pura falsedad en su voz.-¿Que hace usted aquí?- Pregunto mirando al perro que se puso tenso nada mas mirarlo. 

Cris se quedo mirando al animal durante unos segundos. Pelo negro como la noche, fuerte a pesar de ser un cachorro y unos increíbles ojos azules que le recordaba al Alpha mas de lo que le gustaría. Sip, sin duda Derek ten僘 que estar reproduciéndose. ¡Maldita sea¡ Al final iban a tener que matarlo. 

-Estaba dando un paseo por el pueblo.- Soltó sin mas.-¿Y tu?

-Yo....Oh....Yo...Voy camino al bosque.

-No parece muy contento con la correa.- Y es algo normal, pensó para si el cazador, los lobos son almas libres, solo se atan, sentimentalmente, a su pareja para siempre pero por lo demás, no soportan una atadura y el cachorro que tenia delante parecía querer sacarse los ojos con ácido sulfúrico antes que seguir teniendo ese trozo de cuero atado al cuello. 

-¿Que?...Oh...Si, si...Es normal, es que es la primera vez que se la pongo, pero ...Ya sabe...Mientras llego al bosque tiene que ir atado.- Carraspeo. Cris lo miro fijamente, en momentos como ese no le hacia falta tener los sentidos desarrollado de un lobo para saber que Stiles mentía descaradamente.- Es la ley. - Afirmo con una sonrisa falsa. 

-¿Como se llama?-Pregunto para desviar su atención y que bajara la guardia. Stiles podría parecer un idiota pero no lo era. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Que como se llama?. 

Joder, ostia puta, me cago en todo. 

La mente de Stiles iba a mil por hora. Le costo Dios y gloria que Derek se dejara poner el collar, de hecho tuvo que amenazarlo con llamar al veterinario y que, de verdad, lo castraran. Aun así sabia perfectamente que el Alpha solo acepto porque sino no iban a conseguir salir de su casa, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ponerlo fácil. Desde que salieron de su casa no hizo mas que poner pegas. A parte de que el destino parecía estar en su contra. La idea inicial era coger el Jeep y llegar a la estación de autobuses lo mas rápido que pudieran, pero su gozo en un pozo. El Jeep tenia el deposito vació así que tendría que ir a la gasolinera, comprar gasolina y volver sobre sus propios pasos, lo cual significaba que...Mejor se iba andando hasta la estación. Claro esta, eso no le sentó muy bien a su fantástico y supersimpatico Alpha que se paso todo el camino tirando de él como si fuera un muñeco. Por un lado lo comprendía, tendría que ser algo muy vejatorio para alguien como Derek ir paseándose por toda la ciudad como si fuera un perro autentico, y encima con el como dueño pero ¿Que mas podía hacer? Ademas, estaba mas ocupado en no pensar en Derek+Correa en todo el trayecto porque esa idea empezaba a parecerle demasiado sexy y ¡Joder¡ No creía que el Alpha fuera de esos que juegan el rol de perrito y amo, para que luego el perro termine follandose como la mala bestia que es a su dueño. De hecho, ni siquiera Stiles pensaba que él mismo fuera de esos que le gustan que “le den” pero desde que Derek y su mundo sobrenatural se metieron en su vida estaba empezando a replantearse demasiadas cosas. 

Entre ellas su heterosexualidad. 

Al parecer era Bisexual y Èl sin enterarse. 

-¿Stiles?. ¿Sigues conmigo, muchacho?- El Sr Arguen chasqueo los dedos delante de su frente arrancándole de sus pensamientos obscenos y...Menos mal. 

-Si, perdone...¿Que me decía?

-Te preguntaba el nombre del animal. 

Aaaah...Si, eso..Claro, claro. Evidentemente no podía decirle al padre de Allison, alias cazador de hombres lobo, alias estoylocopormataralunicoHalevivoysolonecesitounaexcusa que el cachorro de malas pulgas que tenia a su lado era el Alpha así que mejor se inventaba un nombre y rápido. Y fue entonces cuando el Sr Sthepen King apareció en su mente proporcionándole un nombre estupendo. 

-¡Cujo¡

-¿Cujo? ¿Como el perro asesino de los libros?-Le sorprendió que el cazador conociera el libro y eso solo hizo que quisiera golpearse la frente con fuerza. ¿Se podia ser mas lerdo? ¿Como coño iba a arreglar eso ahora?. 

-Si, ya sabe, es que es un pedacito de pan y me parecía una nota de humor muy...Stilinski.- Se rió sabiendo que estaba quedando como un autentico capullo. 

Un corto pero intenso silencio en el que ambos hombres sabíann que el mas joven mentía se apodero de ellos. 

-Oooooh...Mira que bonitooooo- Gracias al cielo dos niñas aparecieron en escena atrapadas por la majestuosidad del lobo.-¿Puedo tocarlo, Señor?- Le pregunto una de ellas que peinaba dos adorables coletas. Stiles estuvo a punto de negarse pero acababa de decir que Derek era adorable y el padre de Allison lo miraba con autentica curiosidad y.... Sinceramente no veía al lobo capaz de aguantar a dos criás sobandolo. 

Aunque tampoco es que le diera tiempo a decir nada ya que las dos jovencitas empezaron a acariciar al Alpha como si este fuera de cristal, al principio. Stiles casi se muere por lo bizarro de la situación. La cara del Sr Arguen era pura sorpresa al ver como el lobo se dejaba acariciar por dos criás de ocho años que enseguida empezaron a tirarle de las orejas porque: Mira, Sally, tiene las orejas enoooooooooormesA Stiles casi le da un infarto cuando la tal Sally, que resulto ser la niñita de las coletas le abría la boca a Derek sin delicadeza y miro dentro alegando los dientes tan grandes que tenia. 

Si, todo muy gracioso, sobre todo porque Stiles vestía una sudadera con capucha roja. Ja, Bizarro, no, lo siguiente. 

-¿Ve? Un pedacito de pan. -Carraspeo.

El Sr Arguen parecio convencido y se quedo mirando durante un rato mas a las niñas y al perro, acto seguido negó con la cabeza y despidiéndose con un gesto de mano dijo: 

-Chico, tienes un humor muy extraño. 

Stiles no se movió hasta que el cazador giro la esquina, nada mas verlo desaparecer espanto a las niñas con un golpe de manos y tiro de la correa de Derek tan fuerte que hasta al mismo lobo protesto. 

-Vamos, no quiero encontrarme con nadie mas. Y tranquilo que en cuanto llegue al bosque te quito la puta correa. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott estaba por momentos mas confundido, ¿Que demonios se suponía que iban a hacer?. Esa mujer/bruja o lo que quiera que fuera había despertado hacia dos horas y solo había abierto la boca para pedir que le dejaran ver al Alpha.. Por lo demás, solo se había dedicado a mirarlos con odio y a espetarles alguna “lindeza” cada vez que se acercaban. Lo había intentado todo, amenazarla, ser cortes, lucir dientes pero la muy zorra solo sonreía y les repetía que quería ver a Derek y algo en sus huesos le decían que eso era muy mala idea. Pero por otro lado...Tal vez si le dejaban ver al Alpha y verse en desventaja le hacia cambiar de opinión y reconvertiría a su jefe en humano...¿No?

Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de frustración cuando Stiles apareció por la puerta en tromba y...Con un solo zapato. Scott parpadeo al verlo de esa guisa, pero solo tuvo que respirar un poco para saber que había venido con Derek, todo su amigo destilaba el olor del Alpha. Miro hacia atrás buscando a Hale pero solo encontro vacio, al parecer el Alpha se quedo fuera de la estación, y por eso Stiles llevaba solo una zapatilla. Derek estaba empezando a tener un fetiche muy estraño con las deportivas de su amigo, pero eso dejaba de hacerle gracia, asi que...

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Tengo información. Y...- Stiles dejo de hablar nada mas ver que la bruja estaba despierta y acto seguido se le quedo mirando como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.- ¿A dicho algo?.- Pregunto con gesto de cabeza, haciendo que Scott lo viera el doble de mayor y confiado de lo que en realidad era. Sin duda su amigo, cuando tuviera un par de años mas, iba a ser un gran hombre, un líder nato, una pena que el muy idiota tuviera la autoestima tan baja. 

-No, solo que quiere ver al Alpha y Estoy empezando a pensar que deberíamos dejarle verle. -Le jodía darle la razón a esa mujer pero...ｿQue podía hacer? Solo tenia dieciséis años, todo aquello le superaba con creces. 

-¿¿Que?? ¡¡NO¡¡ Ni se te ocurra.- Scott arqueo una ceja y se dejo hacer cuando Stiles le agarro de un brazo y lo llevo a la otra punta de la estación.- He estado investigando y al parecer esa mujer le ha echado un hechizo para que volviera a su infancia. 

El simple echo de que Stiles, sin poderes, sin ser un hombre lobo, sin ser nada especial, solo siendo...Stiles, supiera eso y él no, ya le molestaba bastante, aun así respiro aliviado cuando vio que por lo menos alguien sabia lo que estaba pasando.

-El problema del hechizo es que es para siempre, el individuo vuelve a su infancia pero no sale de ella, siempre se queda con esa apariencia, quedándose indefenso ante el mundo. 

-Menuda putada de hechizo.

-Ya te digo. 

-El caso es que, cuando la noquee, interrumpí el proceso.- Scott arqueo una ceja sin comprender de lo que estaba hablando haciendo que Stiles rodara los ojos.- Me refiero a que no termino de recitar el conjuro por lo que se puede revertir. -Eso sin duda eran MUY buenas noticias. 

-¿Y como lo hacemos?.

-Eso es lo malo, no tengo ni idea. Y dudo mucho que esa zorra quiera decírnoslo.- susurro señalando hacia la mujer que los miraba con cara de odio. 

CONTINUARA.


	4. Te estoy perdiendo.

Siento haber tardado tanto. Pero os lo he echo larguito asi que espero que os guste ^^

CAPITULO 4

Si Stilinski se creía que con una excusa tan mediocre iba a engañarlo es que de verdad tenia un serio problema.   
Argent espero pacientemente a que el hijo del Sheriff desapareciera dentro de la estación de autobuses y observo al animal con una mezcla de curiosidad y desencanto que casi pudo con él. El cachorro, a simple vista, parecía una especie de mixto lobo o algo parecido pero su comportamiento, al menos para un ojo experto como el de Chirs era el de un lobo. Sino fuera por como mordisqueaba la zapatilla de Stiles de seguro que no lo habría dudado, pero ahora.....Sinceramente, no sabia que pensar. No al menos hasta que lo vio alejarse de la seguridad de su guarida, saltando alegremente, sin percatarse de que lo acechaban. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Tengo que parar, tengo que parar._

Ese pensamiento no dejaba de rebotar en la mente del Alpha. 

Stiles se habia ido a hablar con SU manada y le había ordenado, como si el fuera un perro de verdad, que se quedara allí sentado. ¡JA¡ Como si el fuera a hacerlo. El era el Alpha, Derek Hale, el lobo mas grande que....Pero en ese momento, ese escuálido crió le lanzo su zapatilla y ya no pudo pensar en nada mas que no fuera morderla y...Awww....Eso era gloria bendita. 

Aun así, reconocía que tenia que centrarse un poco mas. Vale que le dolieran los dientes porque, en su estado, aun le estaban saliendo, pero él era ya un hombre adulto y sus dientes de lobo habían salido hacia años y.. _Ohh..Si, justo ese es el angulo._

A pesar de no poder verse, Derek sintió como una mueca de puro placer -y un gruñido- se dibujaban en su lobuno rostro; después de llevar mordiendo aquella deportiva desde hacia quince minutos, por fin encontró el sitio perfecto para que, al morder, dejara de dolerle los dientes del fondo de la boca. Mordió con todas sus ganas, olvidándose de todo: De que volvía a ser un cachorrito al que le están saliendo los dientes, de que era un Alpha responsable de una manada y que ahora vivía con un criajo con hiperactividad. Ni siquiera se preocupo por el hecho de volver a ser un lobo por completo. Hacia por lo menos diez años que no se convertía al cien por cien, algo que le resultaba extraño porque era muy cómodo, todos sus sentidos se agudizaban: Olía mejor, veía mas lejos e incluso oía lo que Stiles y Scott hablaban. Y estaba seguro de que era muy interesante y que debería de prestar atención pero es que....Esa zapatilla estaba tan bien y....Olía tanto a Stiles...Que casi era como si estuviera sentado a su lado. 

Todo su mundo, en ese momento, se reducía a morder y destrozar aquella deportiva.

Al menos hasta que un saltamontes se cruzo en su camino. 

Alzo la cabeza con las orejas de punta y la zapatilla aun en la boca centrando toda su atención en aquel diminuto ser que era ajeno por completo a su escrutinio. Derek sintió como el sentido de cazador de lobo se activaba en su ser. Esas ganas de agacharse y fijar la mirada en la presa, el calcular la velocidad y el salto y sobre todo, el cuando. Todas esas sensaciones se fueron apoderando de él y debería de haber sentido las ansias de sangre, pero no era un adulto, era un cachorro, un cachorro con un cuerpo pequeño y que aun no dominaba muy bien y que solo tenia ganas de …..Jugar. 

Salto hacia el animal, que lo esquivo con facilidad, saltando y ladrando de alegría. Sin mirar nada mas que al pobre insecto que no paraba de saltar para huir de él. Derek ni siquiera vio el charco, solo noto c las patas húmedas y el barro colándose entre sus dedos, sabia que debería de horrorizarse, se estaba ensuciando y el barro era lo peor a la hora de quitarse del pelo pero....¡¡Era tan divertido¡¡¡ 

Antes de darse cuenta se estaba revolcando por todo el lodo con una mueca de satisfacción. Estaba tan contento que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo llamaban. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles salio mas preocupado de lo que entro en al estación de autobuses. 

-La próxima luna llena es dentro de 26 días, aun tenemos tiempo.- Susurro Scott mas para si mismo que para darle ánimos. 

Y eso solo hizo que se sintiera peor. Había estado investigando en uno de los libros que Derek tenia escondidos, bueno, la palabra escondido se quedaba corta, mas bien era como si hubiera intentado que nadie lo encontrara nunca. Tuvieron que revolver toda la habitación del Alpha, que no es que nadara en la abundancia, pero repleta de escondrijos secretos. 

_-Puñeteros lobos que esconden todo._ -Había gruñido el humano haciendo alusión a que parecía mas un perro escondiendo un hueso. 

Al final lo encontraron en una tabla suelta justo debajo de la cama del Alpha. El libro se parecía al bestiario de los Argent solo que mucho mas rudimentario y con muchas menos cosas interesantes que leer, pero tenia todo un apartado dedicado a las brujas. Y, sinceramente, lo que ambos leyeron no les hizo nada de gracia. 

Al parecer Derek, al haber nacido lobo, podía cambiar su forma de humano a licantropo por completo. Lo que en otras palabras significaba convertirse en un chucho grande capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera (como si no lo aterrorizara sin convertirse en eso). En esa forma se volvía el doble de fuerte, con todos sus sentidos multiplicados; solo había un problema, si se pasaba mucho tiempo en esa forma, la parte de licantropo iba tomando el control, enterrando así a la humana y destruyéndola. 

Leer eso fue como si les hubieran tirado una losa pero peor fue lo que leyeron después. 

-Mira el lado bueno, Stiles. Gracias a ti no termino el hechizo.- Scott le dio un fuerte golpe de animo en el hombro que casi lo tira al suelo-Lo siento, olvide mi fuerza. -Se disculpo con una sonrisa. 

-No pasa nada.....¿Se me ven los omóplatos por las costillas?-Pregunto intentando relajar el ambiente sin éxito porque...Si, vale, gracias a él, esa bruja del demonio no había terminado del hechizo, consiguiendo así que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que Derek volviera a ser humano, pero también tenían un tiempo limite para que la parte licantropo del Alpha se apoderara de él y ese tiempo era hasta la próxima luna llena.- Estoy empezando a odiar esos días del mes.-Gruño y, ojala esa misma frase se la hubiera dicho a una chica, refiriéndose a cuando el periodo hiciera su aparición y no a su amigo que se convertía en hombre lobo cuando pasaban 27 días. 

-No eres el único. Al menos tu no te despiertas con los pies llenos de barro y el aliento apestando a algo vivo que te has comido.  
Quiso reírse, pero no pudo. El pensamiento de que si hubiera sido mas rápido esa fatídica noche, de que si hubiese conseguido llegar hasta el claro, no habría pasado nada se ceñía sobre su mente de tal forma que no le dejaba pensar en nada mas. 

-¿Donde esta Derek?-Pregunto Scott arrancándole de sus pésimos pensamientos. 

-Seguramente estará enterrando mi zapatilla- Suspiro.- ¿Como voy a llegar a casa con un solo zapato?-Pregunto haciendo un puchero adorable que habría sido digno de una foto, si en ese justo momento su amigo no hubiera descubierto su deportiva, completamente babeada y destrozada, en el suelo frente a ellos y...Ni rastro del Alpha. Parpadeo durante un segundo sin comprender lo que pasaba, miro de un lado a otro, suponiendo que el pobre cachorrito necesitaba un poco de intimidad para hacer sus “cosas” pero el corazón se le disparo cuando, a aparte de no verlo por ningún lado, el recuerdo del padre de Allyson apareció en su mente.- ¿Derek?.- Llamo andando lentamente de un lado a otro.- ¿Derek?- Volvió a llamar sin obtener respuesta. ¿Y si el Sr Argent no se había creído su historia? ¿Y si le había seguido y aprovechando que dejo solo a Hale le corto por la mitad? DIOS...Solo era un cachorro, no tendría fuerza para defenderse.- DEREK....¡¡DEREK¡¡. -Empezó a correr como un histérico mientras le relataba de forma atropellada a Scott su encuentro con Chirs. Su amigo estuvo a punto de convertirse en lobo para olisquear al Alpha cuando lo oyeron. 

Un chapoteo. 

Ni siquiera pensaron. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y se precipitaron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el ruido sin importarle el ser una trampa. 

Nada hubiera preparado a Stiles para lo que vio. 

A Derek. 

O mas bien a Derek, el cachorro, chapoteando como una rana en un charco y llenándose por completo de barro. Un suspiro de puro alivio se escapo del pecho de Stiles al ver que estaba a salvo pero fue rápidamente sustituido por otro pensamiento bien distinto. ¿¿Como porras iba a quitarle todo ese barro al Alpha??

-Lo mato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cuarenta dolares...No me lo puedo creer...¡¡CUARENTA DOLARES¡¡-Stiles entro en su casa acordándose de la madre de mas de uno, ignorando por completo lo adorable que se veía el Alpha de la manada completamente lleno de barro, la cabeza gacha y el rabo entre las piernas. Sin duda alguna eso debería de haberle preocupado, el Derek que él conocía no habría reaccionado así ni borracho, de hecho, antes se habría arrancado la pata a mordiscos, pero el ser que tenia delante no era Derek Hale, bueno..Si lo era, pero uno mucho mas joven. Mas pequeño e impresionable. Buena cuenta de ello dio cuando grito a viva voz el nombre del Alpha y este se quedo quieto en pleno charco con cara de miedo. Fue como ver a un niño cuando hace una trastada pero en versión perruna. Y eso no pudo hacer mas que encogerle el corazón. Derek se iba perdiendo poco a poco, ya que había veces que se comportaba como el lobo amargado que era, pero otras, como esa...Stiles sacudió la cabeza y se recordó que aun tenían tiempo, 25 días para ser exactos. Vio como el animal levantaba una pata para entrar en la casa. Ni siquiera dudo en gritar y alzar el dedo de forma negativa. Y sino fuera porque de verdad estaban en un problema, habría sido de lo mas adorable ver como ese pequeño y adorable cachorrillo se encogía sobre si mismo y se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros de forma obediente. Casi quiso gritarle que entrara, que se meara en el salón y que por favor, por favor, intentara morderle. -Quedate ahí, chucho del infierno, voy a por la manguera. - Grito mientras bajaba las escaleras a todo correr hacia el sótano y cogía la manguera que su padre utilizaba para limpiar el coche.-Ale, vamos, bicho...Vamos a darte un buen baño con este cariiiiiiiiiiiiisimo champu que te he comprado con olor a....¿Frutas silvestres?- Stiles casi se descojona vivo al ver la reacción del Alpha que, gracias a Dios, salio otra vez a relucir, con toda su mala leche y sus gruñidos. El joven casi podía escucharlo amenazarlo con eso de que le arrancaría la garganta con los dientes. -Me alegro de que me gruñas, lobo amargado, al menos se que tu también estas luchando ahí dentro.- Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar enchufo la manguera y lo roció como con un denso reguero de agua. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott nunca había querido pegarle a una mujer pero estaba empezando a replantearse sus prioridades desde que esa bruja apareció en sus vidas.   
Una vez Stiles se fue con un sumiso Derek, volvió a entrar en la guarida y empezó a interrogar a la joven como si fuera un policía experto, no en vano había visto mucho cine policíaco, pero esa...Bruja (nunca mejor dicho) solo le respondía con ironías y palabras a cual mas ofensiva. Estaba a punto de convertirse en lobo y arrancarle hasta los hígados (pero sin matarla, que sino Derek se quedaría siendo un lobito adorable) cuando Jackson apareció en escena. Eso hizo que se le iluminara la mirada, tal vez si veía al Kanima.... 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La idea inicial era lavar a Derek y luego irse a estudiar, pero el Alpha tenia una idea bien distinta sobre eso de “bañarse”, así que Stiles termino tan lleno de agua y jabón que nada mas cerrar la manguera tuvo que ducharse él. Sin duda alguna Derek era tan insoportable en su forma humana como en su forma de lobo, si, era muy guapo e increíblemente devastador, tanto que conseguía que te temblaran las piernas con una de esas miradas de _mirame así otra vez y te muerdo el culo_ y bueno...Tal vez esa comparación estaba un poco fuera de lugar porque...Estaba desnudo y duchándose y pensando en Derek y su mirada y ...¡¡Tenia dieciséis años¡¡ Lo que en otras palabras significaba que tenia todas las hormonas revolucionadas y claro, eso con un lobo -que siente tu estado de animo por como hueles- Pues como que no era muy buena idea. Así que Stiles se dedico a pensar en algo que no fuera ese gran y oscuro y fuerte y arrebatadoramente guapo hombre que era el Alpha y se dedico a enjabonarse porque..En serio, ¿Desde cuando le gustaban a él los roperos de cuatro puertas con músculos por todas partes y barba de tres días? 

La respuesta era bien sencilla: ¡¡Nunca¡¡

No al menos hasta que el Sr Hale le estampo por primera vez contra la puerta de su armario y le amenazo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ahí fue cuando el enamoramiento adolescente por Lydia se evaporo y dejo paso a...A....A lo que fuera que sintiera por Derek que ni siquiera quería pensar y mucho menos en la ducha. Muchas gracias. 

Stiles apoyo las manos en los azulejos y dejo que todo el agua le empapara, regañando a su mente por pensar que el único superviviente de los Hale era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el solo el hechizo y aparecer -desnudo- en su bañera y hacerle de todo en agradecimiento por haberle cuidado y cuando dice de todo dice DE TODO. Y lo peor es que esta seguro de que pediría mas porque..ya sabes, adolescente cachondo y todo eso. Quiso soltar un taco cuando noto como toda la sangre se concentraba entre sus piernas y pego la frente a los azulejos. De verdad que no podía hacer eso, no con Derek en la casa....O..por lo menos en su baño y...  
Corrió la cortina rápidamente y echo un rápido vistazo, sabia que nada mas entrar, que ese lobo amargado se había largado a destrozarle los tímpanos con el maldito Bob, Esponja y llenarle de paso el sofa de pelo pero siempre era bueno asegurarse. 

_Nadie._

 

Agradeció eternamente el haber comprado el dichoso juguete ya que, podía oír como pitaba escandalosamente por culpa de los mordiscos, lo que significaba que... podía hacer se una paja tranquilo pensando en el jefe de la manada de Scott. ¡¡Yuju¡¡

-Joder, ¿Cuando se ha vuelto mi vida tan rara?- Susurro por el cambio de sus fantasías, que pasaron de una pelirroja voluptuosa a un tío de metro ochenta y pelo en el pecho. 

Aunque la frustración le duro poco ya que entre la hiperactividad que reinaba, por regla general, en el cuerpo de Stiles y la excitación que se ceñía sobre el, no tardo ni medio latido en llenarse la mano de champú y cerrarla sobre su miembro. 

Empezó con paso lento, tanteando el terreno, no es que nunca se hubiera echo una paja, pero era la primera que se hacia pensando en Derek y....No sabia, casi le daba miedo hacerlo. Así que movió la mano arriba y abajo, mirándose a si mismo como si nunca se hubiera visto. Paso el pulgar por la punta y sintió un escalofrió cuando su mente le susurro que se imaginara que era el del Alpha; tuvo que agarrarse a la pared con la mano libre por culpa de que casi pierde el equilibrio. 

-Joder...Vale, vale, tranquilo...Tran...- Ser hiperactivo, por regla general, significa que no podía estar concentrado en una sola cosa por mucho tiempo. O al menos eso es lo que le vendieron a Stiles desde que era pequeño, pero, al parecer todo eso acababa de irse a la mierda porque todo su ser estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo al mil por mil. No sabia si era porque el echo de que se estaba masturbando por primera vez pensando en otra persona que no fuera Lydia o porque Derek tuviera algún poder sobrenatural (a parte del evidente) que le obligaba a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. 

Sintió los vellos de la nuca ponerse de punta al notar el agua golpeando contra ella e imaginar que era la lengua del Alpha, pasando sinuosa por ella mientras descendía hasta su hombro y le mordía con un poco de fuerza, solo la suficiente para marcarle y no convertirle porque: 

 

_Quiero que sigas siendo humano, Stiles._

Y no sabia porque, pero ese pensamiento SI que le puso a mil, el imaginarse a Derek en plan dominante -Como si lo hubiera visto de otra forma- apretándole contra los azulejos del baño mientras le acariciaba con fuerza y sin miramientos fue..fue...Fue humillante lo poco que tardo en terminar. No tuvo mas que pensar en el Alpha con los ojos rojos y el ceño fruncido mientras lo amasaba con las manos y correrse como un camión, con el nombre de Hale en los labios y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. 

Si llegaba a tres minutos desde que empezó a pensar hasta que termino, creía que le sobraba un minuto. 

Lo dicho. Humillante. 

Vio como el agua se llevaba el resto de su orgasmo sin dejar de mirar su mano con completa incredulidad. Dos minutos. Dos minutos y medio. Y termino. Dios...Con Lydia llego a tardar cuarenta minutos en hacerse una paja porque no encontraba “Ese” pensamiento erótico que le hacia terminar y ...Con Derek tardo.....Dos minutos Y MEDIO. 

-Estoy muy jodido. - Se dijo llevándose la mano a la cara y frotándose los ojos. La aparto en el momento en el que se percato que era la misma sobre la que se había corrido.- Arrgghh...Que asco...-Gruño metiendo la cara de lleno en el chorro del agua e intentando aclararse. Y puede, solo puede, que lo hubiera logrado, de no ser porque cuando salio, se encontró con Derek, el cachorrito, sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y mirándolo con cara de: Se lo que has hecho. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson tuvo razón. Le jodía dársela pero la tenia. Esa mujer era de puro hielo. Vio como el co-capitan del equipo de Lacrosse se convertían en un lagarto con la boca llena de dientes y ni siquiera pestañeo. 

Solo los miro a ambos, luego fingio tener miedo durante medio segundo y después comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. La muy puta. 

-25 Dias y Derek Hale sera historia. -Fue lo unico que dijo con la voz cargada de veneno. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles llego a la conclusión de que Derek no le había visto ya que nada mas salir de la ducha -y de llamarlo Lobo Pervertido- este se comporto igual de enfadado que siempre. Respondiendo a todos sus comentarios con gruñidos e intentando morderle cada vez que hacia algo. Con el único con quien cambiaba por completo era con su padre, tal vez porque sabia que como se comportara igual con el, el Sherriff terminaría echándolo de casa y eso era algo impensable. 

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando su padre se sentó a ver el partido de béisbol y justo a su lado Derek que no se perdió ni un detalle de lo que pasaba en la pantalla, pero eso no fue lo que realmente lo sorprendió, lo que lo dejo alucinado fue que el Alpha se dejo acariciar por el Sheriff. Era una caricia suave y ausente, ya que su padre estaba mas concentrado en el partido que en el lobo que estaba sentado a su lado, solo dejo caer las manos en su cabeza, acariciándole justo detrás de las puntiagudas orejas y fue...Mano de santo. Antes de que terminara el partido Derek roncaba ruidosamente sobre el sofá con la cabeza colgando. 

-Pobrecito, el día de campo lo ha dejado reventado.- Rió su padre con una sonrisa de lo mas tonta en el rostro. 

El corazón de Stiles tuvo una pequeña dualidad porque...Si, estaba adorable y sin duda esa forma de ver a Hale le hacia enamorarse un poquito mas de él pero quería ver así de vulnerable al autentico Derek, no a un chucho pulgoso. 

El caso era que los días pasaban y la vida con Derek se hizo un poco mas llevadera. Si, seguía gruñendo cada vez que le ponía el collar para sacarlo a pasear, pero menos, pero ya no intentaba morderlo, solo se dedicaba a destrozarle todas las zapatillas y, a pesar de que se aliviaba de no tener que estar atento constantemente para que no le arrancaran la mano, estaba terriblemente preocupado porque eso era señal de que ….Se estaba perdiendo. 

Derek Hale se estaba perdiendo dentro de ese cachorro. 

Dios. 

Iba a perderle. 

-Derek, tienes que hacer algo. Venga, tío, ¿Quien va a empotrarme en las paredes a partir de ahora? - Intento razonar con él, enfadarle para que luchara, pero el animal que estaba sentado delante de suyo, en su sofá, solo lo miraba con la lengua fuera y una estúpida y bobalicona sonrisa en el rostro.- No puedo esperar 23 años para decirte que me gustas, tío. ¿Que es lo que me pasa con todas las relaciones? Lydia, tu...¿Es que no puede gustarme alguien y salir al poco tiempo? ¿Tiene que ser todo a largo plazo?.- El antiguo Derek habría escuchado eso y, seguramente, se habría meado en sus zapatos por decirlo . Pero el animal que tenia delante ya era mas lobo que humano. Stiles lo supo a principio de semana cuando, nada mas abrir los ojos, vio al Alpha con el dichoso Bob Esponja en la boca y moviendo el rabo justo delante de sus ojos para que...Se lo lanzara. 

Fue corriendo a casa de Scott para contárselo, para decirle que tenían que hacer algo que estaban perdiendo a su Alpha. Y el muy....Mendrugo, le dijo que Derek seria un lobo pero nunca su Alpha. Casi le tira el libro del Señor de los Anillos en la cabeza. Estúpido amigo gilipollas. 

Salio corriendo de su casa haciéndose la promesa de que no volvería a hablar con su amigo hasta que arreglara lo de Derek, y viendo como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, iba a ser bastante tiempo. Veinte tres años, exactamente. 

- _Joder, ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?_

Había leído decenas de libros, buscado por Internet y cosas así pero nada....Todo era inútil. Solo había un camino. Llevar a Derek ante la bruja y...Que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. 

Entro en casa con paso lento y los hombros hundidos. Sabia que esa no era la solución, sabia que era peligroso, lo sabia y ...Aun así iba a hacerlo. No podía hacerlo ¿Verdad? La respuesta le llego a modo de una pequeña bola de pelo negra llamada Derek que movió el rabo nada mas verle. 

Si, tenia que hacerlo. 

-Vamos, muchacho.- Susurro dándose un golpe en el muslo. El corazón se le cayo a los pies cuando el animal obedeció contento.- Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿Vale? ¿Me dejas ponerte la correa?-Pregunto rascandole justo detrás de las orejas, justo como vio que su padre hacia.. Un nudo se le formo en el estomago cuando el lobo se dejo poner la correa sin problemas.- Sip, tengo que hacerlo, Dios, Derek, perdoname. Solo tengo dieciséis años, no se si esto es lo correcto. - casi lloro abrazando al animal, desde hacia una semana y media le contaba todo al Alpha que al principio resoplaba o gruñía pero que luego fue guardando silencio al no comprenderle. Así que, Stiles empezó a hablarle de sus sentimientos y de lo increíblemente confuso que estaba y que la situación de ser un cachorrito adorable no ayudaba nada. Le contaba todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, desde las fantasías que había tenido con el, hasta las ganas que tenia de que volviera a ser humano para que lo estampara contra la pared y lo amenazara con desgarrarle la garganta...Con sus dientes. ¿Porque no iba a hacerlo? No le entendía. Y eso le venia de maravillas a Stiles para aclararse con todo lo que estba pasando. 

Y vaya si se aclaro. 

Lo de Dereke no fue como lo de Lydia: Amor al primer vistazo. No, lo de Derek fue mas lento y oscuro, mas como una relación de desconfianza en donde uno quiere matar al otro y al final, un día, sin previo aviso, miras hacia al lado y piensas: Ey, es guapo. Stiles comparaba su relación con la de Buffy y Spike. Sip, le parecía una chorrada pero era la similitud mas apropiada que se le venia a la cabeza. Un amor destinado a fracasar. 

Así era su vida. 

Salio de la Casa Stilinski aguantándose las ganas de llorar y preguntándose como demonios iba a entrar en la guarida llena de lobos sin que estos se dieron cuenta. Aunque no tuvo que pensar mucho, al parecer toda la manada había salido, vete a saber porque. El caso era que estaban solos. 

El, Derek y la bruja. 

O eso creía Stiles ya que, nada mas entrar en la guarida se encontró con un recibimiento de lo mas inesperado y multitudinario. Cuatro hombres armados hasta los dientes y …

Chris Argent.

-Mierda,

CONTINUARA.


	5. ¿Vuelves a ser tu?

Jelou...siento la tardanza, quiero dejar claro que no estoy para nada contenta con este capi. No se que porras me paso pero, de repente se me empezaron a cambiar los tiempos y la historia empezo a mutar en algo que de verdad no tenia en mente. De todas formas creo que ha salido algo decente, asi que espero (rezo) que os guste, porque de verdad a mi no me hace mucho tilin. 

Perdon. ^^

CAPITULO 5

Como el buen Alpha que era, Derek no tardo ni medio segundo en avanzar unos pasos y gruñir con todo el cuerpo lleno de tensión. Stiles juraría que vio hasta el pelo de la nuca erizado. El problema era que Derek era un cachorro de apenas seis kilos y claro, resultaba de todo menos amenazante, mas bien adorable. Sino fuera por lo tensa que era la situación de seguro que se habría llevado las manos a las rodillas y con voz de cría, hubiera gritado: _Miralo...¿Se puede ser mas mono?_

Por desgracia la situación no estaba para hacer ese tipo de bromas.

-Vaya, tenia mis dudas pero ya veo que el pequeño es todo un Alpha.- observo el padre de Allison con esa mirada calculadora. -¿Quien es la afortunada que se ha dejado preñar por Hale?.- Pregunto con interés. 

Esa pregunta dejo fuera de juego a Stiles, ¿Preñada?...¿De que estaba hablando ….? Se abofeteo mentalmente al caer en la cuenta de lo que el cazador hablaba. La bruja seguía atada y amordazada, lo que significaba que los había sorprendido en pleno rescate, por lo cual, los Argent no tenían ni idea de lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser la mujer que estaba sentada y que, en esos momentos lucia de lo mas asustada y vulnerable. 

-No se de que me esta hablando.- Soltó dando un paso hacia la derecha. Sabia que no podía hacer frente a los cinco hombres; él no tenia poderes sobrenaturales ni era un experto cazador, Stiles solo era un chico canijo con problemas de hiperactividad y bastante bocazas pero por lo demás, no tenia nada destacable, mucho menos la fuerza física. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera a plantar cara, puede que no durara ni dos segundos en pie pero al menos intentaría golpear a alguno de sus atacantes y para eso necesitaba ….Un arma. 

Y el palo de acero que reposaba tranquilamente sobre una de las mesas que Derek puso allí para que pareciera una madriguera mas habitable era perfecta para eso. 

Stiles quiso reír como un maníaco. Antes de que los hombres lobo aparecieran en su vida, siempre se dejaba pegar, era como una especie de ley no escrita que todos sabían. Los pringados, como él, se dejaban pisotear por los ganadores, como por ejemplo Jackson. Pero eso era antes, ahora, estaba dispuesto a romper la barra en la cabeza de alguno de los cazadores y ni siquiera le temblaba el pulso. 

-¿Sabes?...El plan inicial, era venir aquí y acabar con toda la manada. Se que Hale no ha matado a nadie, pero cuando vi a ese pequeño.- Chris hizo un gesto de cabeza y señalo a Derek que seguía tenso. - Supe que tenia que pararos.

-¿Por que? No os ha hecho nada.- Otro paso mas y ya casi podía tocar la barra. 

-No aun, pero en unos años sera un macho adulto y, aparentemente, bastante fuerte, y esto seguro de que me traerá muchos problemas. Ademas de que los lobos son conocidos por tener varias camadas.- Soluciono encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo hablar de matar a aquel pobre cachorro.- Es cuestión de lógica, muchacho. Si hay muchos lobos, los humanos salimos perdiendo.

Stiles nunca había odiado nunca a una persona. Si, le habían molestado las acciones de la gente y todo eso, pero ...¿Odiar?...Nunca. Al menos hasta que, después de decir esa frase, el Sr Argent dibujo una encantadora sonrisa, como si estuviera hablando de vender comics y no de masacrar a toda una especie, que si, que era una especie que podía borrar a la humanidad del planeta, pero era una especie que comprendía perfectamente el equilibrio de la naturaleza y, aunque toda esa mierda sonara terriblemente ecologista, era completamente cierta. 

-Me temo que, lo realmente peligroso aquí, no es mi lobo, Sr Argent.- Intento distraer la atención de Derek y hacerles saber a los cazadores que lo que estaba a sus espaldas no era una simple joven asustada.- Quizás debería centrar todos sus esfuerzos en lo que esta detrás de usted. 

El cazador sonrió sin mirar hacia atrás y luego chasqueo la lengua. 

-Es muy loable por tu parte intentar distraerme para que mire a la chica y puedas tirarme esa barra a la cabeza, Stiles.

_Mierda_

-¿De verdad creías que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?- Pregunto uno de los secuaces de Chris con una sonora carcajada.- Cazamos hombres lobo, niño. No va a sorprendernos alguien como tu. -Escupió con ese tono que todo el mundo utilizaba para referirse a su persona. 

La decepción. 

Y él no era decepcionante, ¿Vale? Puede que no diera la talla en mas de un aspecto pero en otros muchos sobre pasaba a la mayoría. Sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento había sobrevivido a sin fin de cosas. Incluso al puñetero abuelo Argent del cual conserva alguna que otra cicatriz, así que no...No pensaba dejar que un idiota que no le conocía utilizara ese tono con él. Puede que se lo permitiera a su padre que es el único que tiene el derecho a hablarle como le de la realisima gana, a Scott porque es su amigo y es un gilipollas y también se lo permite a Derek porque...porque es Derek. Joder, puede ser un lobo amargado y todo eso pero es fantástico en todo lo que es. Pero desde luego no va a permitírselo a un estúpido cazador de gatillo fácil. 

-¿Y quien dice que iba a tirárselo a él?-Pregunto viendo como el desconcierto se pintaba en el rostro de los cazadores. Fue entonces cuando actuó, giranado el cuerpo y cerrando la mano sobre la barra de metal con todas sus fuerzas, rezando en su fuero interno por no fallar, porque como lo haga, aparte de ser increíblemente humillante, podría ser su muerte. Así que rezo, tenso el cuerpo y lanzo la barra con todas sus fuerzas y....¡¡Bingo.¡¡ 

Definitivamente, alguien en el Cielo le quiere. Porque la barra atraviesa la estancia con increíble precisión, como si fuera la peli de Matrix, entre los cazadores, dándole de lleno en el rostro de la bruja que, debido a la inercia del golpe, cayo de bruces hacia atrás con silla incluida. El efecto fue el deseado, todos los cazadores se corriendo hacia la mujer con la preocupación bañando sus rostros. Propiciando el momento ideal para una huir. 

Pero no todo podía ser tan fácil porque justo cuando se agacho para coger a Derek, que aun seguía gruñendo como si fuera una mala bestia de 90 kilos, y poner pies en polvorosa, sintio como una fuerte presión se ciño sobre su chaqueta, impidiendo que agarre al cachorro de Alpha y de paso levantandole un par de centímetros del suelo. No le sorprendio para nada ver al cazador que le hablo con decepción mirándole con los ojos llenos de furia. Estuvo a punto de decir algo gracioso, algo como: _¿Te gustan mas los críos que las mujeres y por eso estas aquí?_ pero un gran puño se lo impidió estampándose en su mejilla. Al menos el primer puñetazo porque el segundo fue directo a su boca.

La expresión _Ver las estrellas_ se le queda corta a lo que sintió cuando los nudillos se estamparo contra su cara. Un fuerte pinchazo de dolor en la mandíbula, todos los dientes bailando la Conga dentro de su boca y, joder, juraría que se le ha movido hasta el cerebro. El caer de rodillas le parece hasta algo normal. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor del suelo al estamparse contra sus rotulas, mucho menos cuando el suelo le araño las manos porque, después de esos dos puñetazos, el simple echo de levantar las manos para no romperse lo que le queda de cara contra el suelo, le parece un autentico milagro. 

-Au.- No sabe si lo ha pensado o lo ha dicho. Pero es lo único que se ve capaz de hacer. Nota las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas porque... _Joder, duele de la hostia_ y a punto estuvo de llevarse las manos a la cara cuando descubre el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca. Sin duda el Abuelo Argent no pegaba tan fuerte. Le parecio una idiotez pensar eso, pero ...Es lo único que se le ocurre. 

Escupió en el suelo mientras escucha a lo lejos como los cazadores ayudan a, lo que ellos creen, que es una mujer desvalida a incorporarse y quiere avisarles, pero en ese momento oye el gruñido de Derek y como este se lanza contra la pierna del hombre que le ha pegado. La situación seria graciosa de cojones sino fuera porque, seguramente, están a punto de morir. El pequeño cachorro luciendo colmillos y ojos rojos, mordiendo el pernil del pantalón de un fuerte cazador que pesa veinte veces mas que él.

Como era de esperar, la reacción del agredido no tardo en llegar, en forma de patada en el costado del Alpha que lloriqueo de forma dolorida. 

-Derek...-Fue un susurro que pareció detener a todo el mundo en la habitación, aunque Stiles no se dio cuenta de nada, no se percato de que todos los humanos lo estaban mirando con la boca abierta, y si no lo hizo fue porque el solo tenia ojos para el pequeño lobo tendido sobre su propio costado. El corazón se le rompió un poquito al cerrar las manos sobre el espeso pelaje y sentir, mas que oír, el pequeño quejido del animal. Intento moverlo sin hacerle mucho daño, pero no tuvo éxito ya que el lobo no dejo de lloriquear hasta que su cabeza toco las rodillas del joven.- Estúpido lobo amargado, ¿No te das cuenta que eres muy pequeño?- Sonrió acariciándole entre las orejas al Alpha que, en ese momento, alzo la cabeza y lo miro con los ojos llenos de dolor. Consiguiendo que unas traicioneras lagrimas comenzaran a rodar por las mejillas del joven Stilinski, aunque no llegaron muy lejos debido a que Derek comenzó a lamerle la cara. Fue algo raro, notar esa gran lengua rosada, suave y caliente y, juraria, que casi podía oír al Alpha en su cabeza susurrándole _No llores. Todo va a estar bien_ Y eso solo consiguió que llorara mas fuerte y...¡Mandaba narices¡ Llorar, ¡él¡, que ni siquiera lloro con la muerte de la madre de Bambi y ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo por culpa de un estúpido lobo. El hijo del Sheriff pudo notar la saliva del lobo mezclándose con la sangre que le cubría la mejilla y parte del labio y debería de darle asco pero, no supo porque, no se lo dio. Se dejo lamer en lo que,podria considerarse, como una especie de beso zoofilico con Derek, pero aun así se dejo, porque puede que sea la ultima vez que sienta algo y, a su manera retorcida, es el primer beso que alguien le da y...Joder, tiene que recriminarse a si mismo esos pensamientos porque, no va a morir, no PUEDE morir. Es demasiado joven. 

-¿Derek?-El tono urgente de Chris Argente le saco de sus desastrosos pensamientos por un momento.- ¿Ese lobo es Derek? ¿El autentico Derek Hale?-Pregunto sin comprender. 

Quiso soltar una carcaja ¿De verdad los humanos podían ser tan lerdos? Ahora comprendía a Derek cada vez que resoplaba hastiado por culpa de alguno de sus tan humanos comentarios. Asintió alzando la cabeza y notando como el animal se tensó entre sus brazos, haciéndole creer que tal vez el bruto que le ha dado la patada, le había roto una costilla. 

-Esa mujer...-Consiguió decir entre hipidos, porque tiene dieciséis años, porque van a matarlo y porque...joder, le han dado dos puñetazos que todavía le duele.- Le hizo...Esto...

Las palabras cayeron en la mente del cazador como losas y, si Stiles no estuviera tan ocupado limpiándose las lagrimas que caían sobre el hocico del Alpha, mezclándose con su propia sangre, se habría percatado del cambio de expresión del padre de Allision. 

-NO LA DESATEIS.- Se giro rápido, con los años de experiencia que la caza le ha dado pero fue demasiado tarde, la bruja ya había sido liberada y, sin sudar mucho mato al hombre que pateo a Derek. Stiles ni siquiera sintió pena cuando el cuerpo cayo al suelo convertido en un amasijo de dolor.

-¡¡Estúpido crío¡¡-Gruño la mujer olvidándose de los cuatro hombres restantes.-Estuve tan cerca.   
Y, de verdad, que no tenia ni idea de a lo que se refería, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho sobre todo porque en ese justo momento una humareda de humo azul la engullo haciendo que desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido. 

_Se ha escapado. Todo lo que hemos pasado para nada._

Eso fue lo único que la mente de Stiles repetía una y otra vez nada mas ver el espacio vació donde antes estaba la bruja. Todo tirado por la borda: El plan, la persecución, Derek convertido en cachorro. ¡¡Todo¡¡   
Ahora la bruja se había ido, seguramente a la otra punta del planeta y él...él no había podido preguntarle nada.

_Derek va a quedarse así._

Se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos , depositando suavemente al cachorro en el suelo que gimió de forma lastimera y se encaro contra los cazadores, importándole un bledo que pudieran meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja y enterrarle en lo mas profundo del bosque.

-¡¡Idiotas¡¡ ¿¿Es que no pensáis??. ¿Por que creéis que teníamos a una mujer atada? ¿Por diversión?.- El Sr Argent abrió la boca, supuestamente para defenderse pero Stiles no le dejo, no se había pasado sus dieciséis años de vida hablando sin parar por nimiedades como para callarse ahora cuando REALMENTE tenia que decir cosas importantes.- ¡¡Era una bruja¡¡ Una que mato a varias personas. ¿Es que pensáis que las habíamos matado nosotros?. -El rostro de los cazadores le dejo claro la respuesta. Si, lo creyeron.- ¿¿¿Y como ¡¡En nombre de Dios¡¡ Podria Derek dejar un cuerpo seco???- Le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar pero le daba igual, no iba a callarse y si perdía la voz, seria por una buena causa. 

Creyó que su sermón estaba haciendo mella en los hombres cuando vio como el rostro del Chris cambio por completo y dio un paso atrás. Eso le hizo crecerse y dar un paso adelante sin dejar de hablar. Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar porque no lo miraban cuando cayo en la cuenta. Los cuatro hombres miraban algo detrás de él. Y algo grande.   
Se callo con un gracioso chocar de dientes y giro lentamente sobre si mismo, una mezcla de sensaciones se apodero de él, desde el puro pánico a la alegría desbordante pasando por la pura incredulidad porque, ahí, justo detrás de él, estaba Derek Hale; con la piel como única ropa, sudado, con el pelo pegado a la frente y respiración acelerada y ¡Mierda¡ Stiles tuvo que regañarse a si mismo por ponerse cachondo con esa imagen y tuvo que obligar a ojos a no mirar hacia abajo, hacia donde las musculosas piernas del hombre lobo se unían porque como lo hiciera....

-¿Der...?-Comenzó a decir en un susurro lleno de alegría, con el corazon golpeandole con fuerza entre las costillas. 

El fortísimo rugido que salio de la garganta de Derek le dejo claro a los dos grupos que estaban allí que, lo que estaba delante de ellos, en esos momentos era mas animal que humano. Y como era de esperar, ambos reaccionaron de forma distinta:

Los cazadores alzando sus armas y Stiles....El reacciono de una forma muy Stilinski. Cualquier persona normal no le habría dado la espalda a un hombre lobo de metro ochenta y completamente enloquecido por llevar demasiado tiempo en su forma lupina, pero claro...Era Stiles. Así que se volvió, interponiéndose entre las balas de plata y el monstruo de garras afiladas, alzando las manos a son de paz y hablando de forma despacio.

-Largo. - Como era de esperar ninguno de los hombres se movió, así que el adolescente opto por apelar al instinto cazador del padre de Allison.- Dejame a mi a Derek.- Sino hubiera estado tan nervioso de seguro que se habría reído. Que le dejara a él a Derek ¡¡A é¡¡ Como si pudiera dominarlo. - Vosotros tenéis que cazar a una bruja y Derek solo necesita centrarse. Y vosotros, con vuestras armas, no ayudáis mucho.- La parte histérica e hiperactiva de Stiles no paraba de gritar que se apartara y que dejara que cosieran a balazos a los casi 100 kilos de mala bestia que tenia resoplando detrás de el, pero la ignoro por completo.- Chris..- Soltó intentando imprimir en el nombre toda la seriedad del asunto. Y al parecer tuvo que conseguirlo porque el Sr Argent hizo un gesto de cabeza y empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta. Al principio con paso seguro y ruidoso que cambio automáticamente cuando oyó como rugía el Alpha al sentirse amenazado. 

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, hijo.- Susurro Chris antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Stiles no aparto la mirada de los cazadores mientras rezaba por no haberse equivocado. Espero hasta que sus oídos humanos dejaron de captar las pisadas de los hombres. Cerro los ojos y se giro lentamente hacia el Alpha, porque, eso que estaba delante de él, no era Derek Hale, era el Alpha. Daba igual que no tuviera su forma de licantropo. Todo el cuerpo lo gritaba, las venas de los brazos marcados, las piernas tensas, el cuerpo encorvado dispuesto a saltar a la mínima. Las garras y los ojos rojos como la sangre solo recalcaban lo evidente. 

-Ey..-Saludo como un idiota ganándose un gruñido amenazante que casi le hace mearse encima. Fue en ese momento en el que la mente del joven se activo y empezó a repasar todo lo que había aprendido sobre lobos desde que toda la historia con Scott comenzó. Los lobos eran territoriales y el estaba en el territorio de Derek. 

Punto uno para que el Alpha le destrozara la garganta. 

El no era lobo y no formaba parte de la manada.

Dos puntos para que su garganta terminara abierta en canal. 

Y encima no era el depredador natural de un lobo. 

Punto, set y partido para los hombres lobos. 

_Genial_

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como una niña cuando se le ocurrió. Los lobos son animales, se mueven por dos cosas, comida o por...Enseguida descarto esa ultima parte, mas que nada porque no creía que su salud mental -que ya estaba bastante tocada- pudiera soportar eso. .. La parte del sexo. Así que opto por la parte en la que era una especie de Omega. Tal vez si se comportaba de forma sumisa la parte de Alpha se sentiria idolatrada y no le arrancaba los brazos. 

Así que bajo la cabeza como había visto que los lobos hacían en los documentales y se acerco con paso lento hacia Derek que se quedo mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos brillando en rojo. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo mal, a lo mejor es que tenia que mejorar su actuación de Omega, porque Derek parecía estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, algo normal, porque parecía una mezcla de jorobado y atracción de circo.

_Por favor, que no me mate. Por favor, que no me mate. Por favor, que no me mate_

Creía que lo estaba pensando, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando el lobo volvió a rugir y cerro las manos sobre su sudadera alzándolo como si fuera un muñeco y estampandolo contra la pared mas cercana.

-Uff...Al menos algunas cosas nunca cambian.- Jadeo mirando al techo y, sin querer, exponiendo el cuello. Bajo la mirada rápidamente para protegerse, encontrándose con la salvaje de Hale que bramo en respuesta. No parecía que le gustara que lo miraran así, tal vez su parte de lobo podía tomárselo como una especie de desafió pero...¿Que mas podria hacer?.-Derek.- susurro sin saber porque y algo dentro de la mente del licantropo tuvo que activarse porque juraría que vio una chispa de reconocimiento. Tal vez era eso. Que la mente del único Hale vivo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para volver a habituarse a su forma humana. El problema era...¿Como iba a conseguir tiempo cuando esta a un metro de distancia del suelo y con la pared contra la espalda?. La calenturienta mente de Stiles le regalo una imagen de lo mas erótica. El, rodeando las caderas desnudas del Alpha y besandole apasionadamente. Solo que sabia que no iba a ser apasionado, mas bien algo torpe y lleno de saliva porque....Diantres, nunca le han besado y no tiene ni puta idea de como se hace y esta nervioso y el brillo en los ojos de Derek parece aun mas rojo y ….-Dios, voy a morir por esto. 

Al final no le beso. El miedo a perder los labios era demasiado grande, así que alzo una temblorosa mano y la cerro sobre la mejilla del Alpha que aparto el rostro igual que un perro que tiene miedo a que le den con el periódico en el hocico, dejando la mano de Stiles en el aire a escasos centimetros de su rostro. Eso le hizo sonreír. No solo el estaba perdido, Derek tampoco sabia como manejarlo, el adolescente no pudo ni imaginarse lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del lobo pero de seguro que era un autentico caos.

-Ey, tranquilo, solo voy...A...Tocarte aquí....Justo detrás de la oreja y...- Hablo de forma lenta, moviendo la mano al ritmo de sus palabras, pensando que el Alpha se la arrancaría en el momento en el que sintiera una mano extraña sobre lo vellos de su nuca pero, sorprendentemente, Derek no le mordió, solo se tenso al notar los dedos sobre su nuca al principio para luego deslizarse un poco arriba, justo detrás de la oreja. Un gruñido, mitad satisfacción mitad molestia se escapo de la garganta del lobo cuando las uñas empezaron a rascarle suavemente.-¿Ves?. Se lo que te gusta.- Susurro con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Quien sabe? Lo mismo no moría esa noche.

El agarre del Alpha se fue suavizando lentamente. Perdiendo fuerza, fue como si de repente Derek se quedara sin pilas. Stiles sintió como sus pies se posaban contra el suelo y casi sonrió, pero le duro poco porque en ese momento, los pocos centímetros de altura que le separaban del jefe de la manada se vieron reducidos a la nada cuando el rostro del moreno se escondió contra su cuello.   
El corazón le dio un triple salto mortal al notar la respiración caliente justo ahí, contra la vena de su cuello por donde la sangre corría alocada de arriba abajo y era una postura extraña porque estaba contra la pared, con Derek tal y como vino al mundo, acariciándole el cabello y ...Joder, que no era de piedra y...Mierda, se estaba empalmando y...Joderostiaputacagoentodo, se va a dar cuenta y se va a enfadar y....

-Stileeeeeeessssss.- Su nombre en la boca del Alpha mitad gemido y mitad gruñido y debería de haberse asustado por como lo dijo o algo pero la palabra y la forma de decirla, deberia de atenazarle los músculos y helarle los pulmones pero la reacción es completamente opuesta, todo el cuerpo se le calienta y su polla de un salto alegre contra sus vaqueros y...Diablos _¿Como porras has llegado a esta situacion, Stilinski? Si hasta hace cuestion de diez minutos estabas a punto de morir desmembrado._

-De....- Carraspea porque como no lo haga la voz le va a salir demasiado femenina.- Derek...¿Vuelves a ser tu?- Y por un lado quiere que le diga que si, que es otra vez el lobo amargado que quiere matarle pero por otro... Por otro solo quiere que le diga que no, que nunca volverá a ser el mismo, que es una bestia y que lo único que quiere es pegarle la cara contra la pared y desvirgarle como si fuera una quinceañera católica que no para de gritar que eso esta mal mientras saca mas culo. Joder...¿¿De verdad acaba de pensar todo eso??

-Stilesssss-El mismo jadeo que viajo directamente de la boca del Alpha a su polla. _Joder._

-De...Derekkkk....- Imito en el mismo tono, mas que nada para hacer una gracia y crisparle los nervios y que se separse un poco. Consiguio solo una parte. Que Derek se apartara de el unos centímetros, pero solo unos escasos centimetros, seguia estando tan cerca que la punta de sus narices están se rozaban, solo tenia que alzar un poco la cabeza y ...PLAF, podría tener su primer beso pero...No supo porque...No lo hizo. -¿Vuelves....A ser tu?.- Repitio

Derek no respondio durante lo que parecio un siglo y que según el reloj que estaba justo encima de su cabeza eran solo dos minutos. 

Espera y espera y no paso nada, y eso solo lo puso mas nervioso. Así que se paso la lengua por encima de sus labios notando -y recordando- que aun tenia sangre sobre ellos. Estba a punto de hacer una mueca por culpa del sabor pero la mirada grana del Alpha se lo impidió porque...¿Era cosa suya o se había acercado aun mas a el? Y....

-Scott …. Aquí.

Y como si fuera algo normal, como si no lo hubiera tenido empotrado contra la pared, lo solto y juraria que podria ponerse a gritar porque puede que el puñetazo que le dio el gorila hace escasos minutos le doliera pero ¿Lo que acaba de pasar?. Eso ha sido el doble de doloroso. 

 

-Si, claro...Ejem...Scott.

Las siguientes dos horas transcurren dando explicaciones al resto de la manada que mira con los ojos como huevos a Derek que esta cubierto con una manta y parece que vaya a arrancarle la garganta a todos sin siquiera pestañear. Es extraño, el estar allí, hablando con ellos como si no hubiera pasado nada, porque en realidad...NO.PASO. NADA. Las dos horas que siguen la pasan recogiendo y enterrando al muerto. Algo que parecía muy fácil en las películas pero que desde luego, no lo es. Cuando terminan pasan de las diez y esta tan oscuro que va a tener que pedir un taxi para volver a casa y....

-Mierda...- El taco hizo que todos los presentes lo taladraran con cara de no comprender absolutamente nada, incluso Derek que parecía mas repuesto.- ¿Como voy a explicarle a mi padre que Derek, el cachorro, no va a volver?

Esa pregunta hizo que todos rieran a carcajadas. Incluso el Alpha dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. 

CONTINUARA.


	6. Sexo

Pues como bien dice el nombre del capitulo, este capi va de sexo, me ha salido un poco guarro, tengo que reconocerlo pero es que...NO HE PODIDO EVITARLO. Siento la tardanza y si esta hay alguna errata (que las habra) pero ha sido un mes muy malo. 

Y ahora...¡¡A disfrutar del pornaco¡¡¡ 

QUIERO COMENTS¡¡¡ 

CAPITULO 6

Irse solo a casa fue raro, ya no tenia que preocuparse por encontrarse los zapatos llenos de babas, ni de pasear a Derek para que no le dejara ningún “regalito” en la alfombra del salón, ni pasar el aspirador por el sofá porque estaba todo lleno de pelos. Nop, no tendría que salir con un cordón de los zapatos atado a una mano mientras el estúpido cachorro lo mordisqueaba porque le dolían los dientes. En resumidas cuentas, esa noche, por fin, después de casi 23 dias, dormiría tranquilo sin unas pequeñas patitas aplastandole la columna y esa respiración lobuna contra su oreja y ...y...¡¡Joder¡¡ Iba a aburrirse mucho. 

Entro en la casa sin siquiera mirar si había alguien en la casa. ¿Para que? Sabia perfectamente que su padre le tocaba turno doble, así que tendría toooooda la casa para hacer.....Nada. No se pelearía con Derek por sentarse sobre su camiseta, ni por ...

-ARRGGGHHHH. ¡¡Deja de pensar en Derek¡¡- Grito llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de apartar al Alpha de sus pensamientos. Algo que habría podido funcionar si nada mas entrar en la cocina no se hubiera encontrado de bruces con un Patricio de juguete que hacia pareja con el de Bob, Esponja que el mismo le había comprado a Derek hacia ya casi un mes. El corazón se le cayo a los pies cuando leyó la nota:

_-Para que Derek tenga otro amigo con quien jugar._

Ay, Dios. ¿Como iba a decirle a su padre que Derek había Digievolucionado a un lobo de metro ochenta e igual de grande que un ropero empotrado. 

Nop, sin duda no era algo fácil de explicar. 

Tendría que mentirle y decirle que lo había atropellado un coche o una familia lo había adoptado o algo parecido. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo por tener que volver a mentirle a su padre pero era lo mejor. Aunque eso no significaba que ese sentimiento lo abandonara. Le acompaño hasta la ducha donde el agua tibia le relajo los músculos y consiguió que la culpabilidad mermara un poco. Algo que terminaría por diluirse en cuanto se acostara un rato y pudiera disfrutar por fin de su propia cama. 

Asintió mentalmente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto con la toalla envolviéndole la cintura. Hoy por fin podría quedarse en pelota picada en su cuarto, sin ningún perro pervertido que le mirara y, si quería, se masturbaría como el adolescente hormonado que era. 

Si, sin duda ese era un buen plan. Una pena que hiper hormonada mente cambiara de opinión a mitad del pasillo haciéndole recordar el momento en el que Derek volvió a ser humano. 

¿Por que había vuelto? ¿ Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza de la bruja sirvió de algo? ¿O fue la amenaza de los cazadores?. 

Esos pensamientos consiguieron frustrarlo de tal forma que comenzó a morderse el labio al ver que no tenia ninguna respuesta para las docenas de preguntas que se abultaban en su mente.   
Entro en su cuarto contabilizando las preguntas sin respuesta con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarraba la toalla. Tenia que haber una respuesta. Que el recordara no hizo nada extraño esa mañana. Solo se vistió y se dirigió hacia la estación de autobús. Se aplasto el cerebro en un vano intento de recordar algo sin dejar de mordisquearse los labios. Maldijo por lo bajo, hacia mas de dos años que no lo hacia -el morderse el labio inferior- era un tic que creyó superado pero como siempre, desde que conoció a los lobos, se equivoco. 

-Stilessssss.

La voz oscura de Derek le dio un susto tan grande que soltó un grito de lo mas femenino a la vez que salto hacia atrás llevándose las manos al pecho. 

-Joder...¡¡Derek¡¡ ¿¿Que quieres, provocarme un ataque al corazón??- Bramo cerrando con fuerza las manos sobre su toalla que amenazo sutilmente con caerse. 

El Alpha no dijo nada, solo lo miro ladeando la cabeza, con la misma expresión que algunos perros miran a sus amos cuando no les entienden. Fue un gesto raro en Hale, un gesto que hizo que su mente empezara a trabajar a mil por hora y que, sin saber porque, llegara a la conclusión de que el asunto no había acabado. 

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto dando un paso hacia adelante y olvidándose de lo desnudo que estaba. Puede que Derek, la mayoría de las veces, fuera mas lobo que hombre pero eso no era normal. Todo su lenguaje corporal, a pesar de estar vestido como siempre y completamente quieto, le indicaba que estaba a un paso de transformarse en lobo y matar a alguien.-Derek...¿Que pasa?.- Volvió a preguntar dando otro paso hacia adelante. 

El Alpha no hablo, solo lo miro fijamente, con la fiereza pintando su ojos. El cambio fue sutil, pero lo suficientemente alarmante para que Stiles notara el peligro crecer en su pequeña habitación. La respiración pesada del lobo, los hombros tensos, las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y....¡Dios Bendito¡ Las uñas...El joven Stilinski se quedo anonadado al ver como las uñas del moreno crecían lentamente hasta convertirse en garras ante sus ojos. Eso le hizo retroceder. Un paso al que se le sumo otro cuando vio que Derek avanzo hacia él. Antes de darse cuenta tenia la espalda contra el espejo del armario y a Derek mirándolo fijamente con los ojos teñidos de rojo. 

-¿Derek?-susurro aplastándose lo máximo posible contra el espejo, sintiendo como la frialdad del cristal se calentaba al contacto con su piel. También podía notar el calor del Alpha, un calor intenso que amenazaba con calcinarle, era una sensación extraña, rara y....¡Diantres¡ Terriblemente excitante.- ¿Que vas a hacer?.- Jadeo con los ojos llenos de pánico al ver como el lobo les enseñaba las garras y las movía lentamente delante de sus ojos. Como dándole tiempo a su cerebro humano a que registrara lo que estaba haciendo. 

-Stilessssss.- Otra vez su nombre, dicho de esa forma tan...Erotica. 

Stilinski cerro momentáneamente los ojos, regañándose a si mismo por excitarse, pero era oír a Derek pronunciar su nombre de esa forma y no podía evitar imaginarse a si mismo a cuatro patas en el bosque mientras el lobo lo poseía. ¿Que se le iba a hacer? Seguía siendo un adolescente cachondo y la verdad era que Hale tampoco se lo ponía muy difícil a la hora de imaginarse situaciones guarras. 

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando noto el pulgar del lobo sobre su labio inferior, acariciándolo lentamente y deformándolo. Parpadeo un par de veces, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¿Derek le estaba tocando la boca? ¿Por que? ¿Para que? Quería hablar, preguntar, decir algo pero estaba completamente petrificado, notaba su respiración silbando entre sus dientes y el corazón bombeando con fuerza contra sus costillas y si, vale, debería de estar acojonado por tener esas garras tan cerca pero....De verdad que no podía. Intento pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa, en el entrenador de Lacrosse, en algún examen de matemáticas...Cualquier cosa que no fuera ese dedo que le dibujaba la boca de forma perfecta, sobre todo porque su “pequeño Stilinski” estaba cobrando vida y, con su escasa vestimenta, dudaba mucho que Derek no se percatara. 

Trago saliva con dificultad y, armándose de valor, aspiro aire para hablar pero nunca llego a hacerlo ya que el lobo cerro la mano sobre su mandíbula y con la uña del pulgar el araño el labio inferior; consiguiendo que un fino hilo de sangre se escapara de el. La pregunta de ¿Que estaba haciendo? dibujada en el humano rostro solo obtuvo de respuesta una simple sonrisa lobuna. 

Otro paso por parte del Alpha que hizo que Stiles se olvidara por completo de la sangre, del corte y de todo porque, ahora...ahora Derek tenia que notar su excitación ya que lo tenia completamente pegado a su cuerpo; podía sentir la tela de los vaqueros del Alpha contra sus piernas desnudas, la cremallera de chaqueta de cuero contra su pecho y....Joder...Esa respiración golpeando contra su cara y.... _Creo que voy a morirme._

-Stiles...Voy a besarte. 

¿Y como se supone que tiene que reaccionar uno cuando Derek Hale te dice eso? ¿Eh? ...¿EH?.. Sinceramente, Stiles no lo sabia, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para pensar porque fue procesar la frase y tener la boca del Alpha sobre la suya y.....Uooouu...Vale que nunca lo han besado pero ¿Eso?...Ese beso sin duda tendría que ser catalogado como el mejor beso de todos. 

Los labios de Derek eran suaves a pesar de que le besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Stiles pudo notar su propia sangre mezclándose con la saliva del Alpha y la suya propia y no entendió nada, solo que Derek le esta besando, al principio solo labio sobre labio pero poco después, el lobo cerro los dientes humanos sobre su labio y lo estrujo un poco, consiguiendo que sangrara un poquito mas y haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Stiles se temblara, aunque no de dolor, sino de pura excitación. Por primera vez en su vida la mente del adolescente guardo silencio dejando a su cuerpo el control, arqueándose un poco hacia adelante para tener mas contacto, con la piel erizada y sensible, ansiosa por ser tocada. No supo en que momento se resbalo la toalla de sus caderas, tal vez cuando alzo los brazos para cerrar las manos sobre el negro cabello o tal vez cuando las piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerle; el caso es que le dio igual, estaba recibiendo el mejor beso-y el primero- de toda su vida y le importaba muy poco que hubiera sangre de por medio y que fuera con otro tío porque...¡Porras¡ Lo esta disfrutando como un enano. 

Un gemido de lo mas femenino se le escapo cuando sintió el gran cuerpo del lobo apretándolo contra el espejo y dándole un ligero rodillazo a sus piernas para colarse entre ellas y, de verdad, que debería de estar alucinando en colores por estar gimiendo como una cría mientras hunde los dedos en el oscuro cabello de Hale que...¡¡Oh...Dios¡¡ Acaba de embestirle con sus caderas, haciéndole darse cuenta de que...¿Hola?...No eres el único que esta empalmado, muchacho. 

Derek dejo de besarle en la boca para deslizar la lengua por todo su cuello y ese fue el momento en el que su cerebro decidió hacer otra vez conexión con su boca para empezar a hablar, el muy ….Asqueroso. 

-Derek.- Solo fue un hilo de voz,uno tan pequeño que ninguna persona normal le habría oído, pero quien le esta devorando el cuello no es una persona normal. 

El ruido de sus respiraciones fue lo único que le respondió y tampoco le importaba mucho porque en ese momento una de las manos del Alpha se deslizo lentamente desde su cintura hasta cerrarse con posesión sobre su nalga derecha, provocando un grito de pura excitación en el adolescente que dio un respingo en el sitio. 

-¡Derek¡- Tenia que hacer algo, lo sabia, tenia que pararlo, pedirle explicaciones. Uno no puede aparecer en casa de otra persona y convertirlo en gelatina contra el armario -por muy bien que la otra persona lo este pasando- sin darle ningún tipo de explicación.- ¿Que...?¿Que?....- La idea inicial era preguntar: _¿Que demonios estas haciendo?_ pero perdió todo el norte cuando el pulgar del lobo se deslizo sobre su herido labio primero para luego meterse dentro de su boca. Antes de darse cuenta estaba chupando ese dedo afilado como si fuera otra cosa, algo que provoco un gruñido en el lobo que volvió a embestir contra el cuerpo del adolescente que ahogo un gemido. 

Stiles no sabia si tenia que estar en la gloria o entrar en pánico. Tenia un dedo en la boca que él mismo se estaba encargando de lubricar como si fuera una polla y la mano de Hale increíblemente cerca de su culo y....Joderjoderjoder...¿Que se suponía que tenia que hacer?  
Hale saco el dedo de la boca del joven y volvió a dibujar los labios con el pulgar, extendiendo la poca sangre que se escapaba de la pequeña herida por toda su boca. 

-La clave es la sangre.- Consiguió decir en susurros, aplastando frente con frente, sintiéndose un poco mas el mismo. Algo que el mismo Stilinski noto.- Sangre virgen, Stiles.- Aclaro soltando momentáneamente al culo del chico y quitándose la chaqueta de un rápido movimiento.

-¿Has venido porque soy el único virgen que tienes a mano?- La frase empezó teñida de molestia pero termino de lo mas fémina cuando Derek volvió a colocar la mano sobre el trasero del joven, rozando peligrosamente con los dedos humanos la entrada del chico. 

Eso le hizo sonreír. Stiles no se daba cuenta de que, a su manera, era muy especial.

-Aunque no te lo creas, no eres el único virgen de Beacon Hills.- gruño con la voz oscurecida por el deseo. No era mentira lo que había dicho, Derek podía oler a decenas de adolescentes vírgenes que decían que no lo eran solo para quedar bien delante de sus amigos. Pero no le interesaban esos chicos, él solo tenia ojos para un virgen: Stiles. 

-Ya, si, pero has venido aquí porque soy el virgen que tienes mas a mano....

-Eres el único virgen que me interesa, Stiles.- Interrumpió y se habría reído de la expresión del chico de no ser por lo excitado que estaba. Ni siquiera con Kate estuvo tan excitado como ahora.-Ademas, pronto vas a dejar de serlo, muchacho.

-¿Que....?-Stiles grito con esa voz chillona que le salia cada vez que algo le sorprendia en exceso, arrancándole una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. 

-Recuerda. No suelo hacer esto. -La expresión bobalicona del joven se acrecentó nada mas oír eso pero enseguida cambio a la de entendimiento cuando cayo de rodillas delante de él, encontrándose con la erección casi violeta del joven. 

-Oh...Dios...Tienes que estar de brom....-No le dejo terminar. Cerro con posesión la mano sobre miembro erecto, mas pequeño que el suyo, y deslizo la lengua por toda su extensión, divirtiéndose en como el joven se ponía de puntillas y se estiraba al sentirlo acariciándolo.- ¡¡Joder¡¡ Derek....

-Cuando te lamí la mejilla y, sin querer, bebí tu sangre, el hechizo se rompió.- Aclaro volviendo a deslizar la lengua por la polla de Stiles para luego cerrar la boca sobre la cabeza y absorber con fuerza, consiguiendo que el joven temblara ante sus caricias.- Pero fue muy poca, necesitaba mas. Por eso vine.- Susurro moviendo la mano de arriba abajo, mientras miraba al joven. Puede que Stiles no se considerara un chico guapo pero allí, delante de él, completamente desnudo, empalmado y con toda la piel sonrosada por la excitación....A Derek le parecía el hombre mas atractivo del planeta, tanto que no dudo en volver a meterselo en la boca y lamerlo durante largos minutos, parando en el momento justo en el que sentía que iba a llegar al clímax, dejándolo durante unos minutos al filo del abismo, para volver a lamerlo con ganas. Así, una y otra vez, disfrutando de su excitación y frustración por partes iguales. - La idea era hacerte un corte en la mano y beber, pero entonces entraste así, solo con una toalla y no pude evitar recordar todas esas cosas que me contabas.- La respiración del chico se corto al oír eso.- Como deseabas que te poseyera y lo que te hiciera. ¿De verdad creías que no podía entenderte, Stiles?.- Pregunto con una sonrisa picara y, sin dejar de acariciar con la mano su polla, comenzó a pasar la lengua por los testículos sin dejar de mirarle, disfrutando de como el joven Stilinski temblaba ante el.

 

-¡¡SI¡¡ Lo...Lo pensé..- Jadeo el joven llevando la mano hasta el cabello del lobo sin dejar de retorcerse. Derek la aparto, inmovilizándola contra la pared con la mano libre.- De todas formas....Pensé que.......Que no..Te....gustabaaaa...- La voz que el adolescente le regalo le hizo estremecer, puro caramelo liquido; excitación e incomprensión por partes iguales. ¿Como no iba a gustarle?

-Pues te equivocaste.- Soluciono sin mas volviendo a lamerlo durante largos minutos en los que paro, otra vez, justo cuando Stiles iba llegando al final. 

-¡Por favor¡.- susurro él joven tragando saliva.  
-Por favor ¿Que?- Pregunto hundiendo la cara en el vello púbico del joven para impregnarse de su olor. No pudo evitar un gruñido

-Házmelo. Desvirgame. Lo que quieras. Pero hazlo, por Dios. - Fue una perorata de lo mas divertida y que, sin duda, si fuera con otra persona, Derek no habría dudado en aceptar. Y de hecho le desvergaria, pero..No así, antes tenia que oírlo. 

-Vuelve a pedírmelo. Pero bien. - Amenazo incorporándose y con los ojos rojos brillando, dejando que su lobo lo dominara, eso era lo que Stiles le provocaba. Que su lobo quisiera salir a hacerle cosas muy feas ¿Como diablos no se había dado cuenta antes?...Ah...Si, estaba muy ocupado pensando que un humano no podía provocarle esa cosas. En el rostro de Stiles se dibujo la duda, haciéndole ver que no le seguía.- Dime: Por favor, Alpha.

El aire abandono los pulmones de Stiles al oír esa frase y por un momento Derek dudo si iba o no a decirla. Por suerte, Stiles tomo rápidamente su decisión, trago saliva con dificultad y lleno los pulmones de aire, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente: 

-Por favor, Alpha.-Casi lo suplico y eso hizo que el lobo de Derek aullara y apartara a un lado al humano que le cedió el paso encantado. 

Volvió a besarle, solo que esta vez fue un beso de boca abierta y demasiados dientes y lengua. Un beso de lo mas fogoso que consiguió dejar a Stiles temblando de pies a cabeza. 

_Dios, Dios, Dios._

Esa era la única palabra que se repetía en bucle en la mente de Stiles que no sabia como reaccionar o mas bien que hacer a continuación. ¿Debía seguir besandole?...¿Devolverle el favor y ponerse el de rodillas? O....

Derek tomo la decisión por él obligandolo a darse la vuelta. Fue raro ver su propio reflejo en esos momentos, sobre todo porque no se reconocía. Un Stiles con los labios rojos por la sangre e hinchados le devolvía una mirada nublada de placer. Fue un reflejo efímero que se difumino en cuanto respiro, o mas bien resoplo, empañando así el cristal. Sintió las manos del Alpha tirando de sus caderas hacia atrás, obligandole a pegar un poco mas la cara la acristalada superficie. Estaba nervioso. Vale que ese era su estado natural, pero ahora estaba todavía MAS nervioso. ¿Y si no daba la talla? ¿Y si se corría rápido? Eso era algo que seguramente podía pasar porque Derek no había dejado de llevarle al filo del orgasmo para negarselo siempre en el ultimo momento. Rezo en su fuero interno para no correrse, para aguantar hasta que el lobo hiciera lo que quiera que fuera a hacer y ...A todo esto...¿Que iba a hacer?.

Stiles dio un respingo en el sitio al notar las grandes manos deslizarse hasta sus curvas gemelas y como las separaban, debería de sentirse violento. Nunca había estado así con nadie, ni siquiera el mismo se había imaginado de esa forma y, reconozcamoslo, el tampoco tenia un cuerpo demasiado escultural como para ponerse “asi”. 

_Debo de estar ridículo._

Pensó sintiendo como su excitación mermaba un poco. Tal vez, si le decía a Derek que....Todo pensamiento racional quedo extinto cuando sintió los dientes humanos del lobo cerrarse sobre su nalga derecha con fuerza en un mordisco del que intento huir sin éxito debido a la fuerte presión que el Alpha ejercía sobre él. Soltó un quejido de dolor que fue recompensado con un casto beso en la dolorida zona. El lobo repitió la operación en la otra nalga haciendo que Stiles casi lloriqueara de anticipación. 

-Si eso te ha gustado.- Oyó que Derek gruñía detrás de suyo.-Imaginate esto.- “Esto” no resulto ser otra cosa que la lengua de Derek lamiendole y lubricandole como si no hubiera un mañana. 

-OH....DIOS ...MIO...

Stiles nunca se imagino que su primera vez seria así: Con la nariz aplastada contra el espejo de su dormitorio, empañando el cristal con su respiración e intentando agarrarlo con las manos mientras las rodillas apenas podían sostenerle. Nop, decididamente, no lo había pensado nunca y mucho menos el estar en esa postura por culpa de un hombre que....Que.....

-DIOS, DEREK...¿QUE HACES?- Un hombre que le estaba haciendo gritar como una mujerzuela. 

La sinuosa lengua del lobo lo dilataba con paciencia, degustando su sabor y volviéndolo loco, sobre todo cuando un grueso dedo acaricio su entrada que se encogió nada mas sentir la caricia. Se sintió como un estúpido cuando oyó la risa socarrona del lobo justo detrás de el y quiso decir alguna chorrada, pero el dedo volvió a acariciarlo; salvo que esta vez fue mas lentamente y unido eso a la sinuosa lengua del lobo consiguió que el cerebro se le convirtiera en mantequilla. Derek lo tuvo así durante incontables minutos en los que creyó, que iba a correrse sin tocarse; Acariciándole tanto con la lengua como con ese dedo que solo lo tocaba y provocaba. No fue consciente de que tenia las manos libres hasta que sintió como, por fin, ese grueso dedo se deslizaba dentro de el de forma tan lenta que tuvo que agarrarse al tirador del armario. Casi murió atragantado con su propia respiración. 

-Ahora ya se lo que tengo que hacer para conseguir que te calles.- Bromeo el lobo deslizando la lengua por sus lumbares, pasando por la espalda, hasta cerrarse con posesión sobre su cuello. Ese gesto le recordó a Stiles a como lo hacían los perros. Se lo había visto a hacer al perro del vecino que.....Sintió un segundo dedo dilatándolo y cortando esa vía de pensamientos. Nop, sin duda eso no lo hacían los perros ademas,era algo muy asqueroso estar a punto de perder la virginidad y pensar en perros, aunque estuviera a punto de perderla con un hombre lobo y ... _Concentrate, Stiles...¡¡CONCENTRATE¡¡_

Casi sin darse cuenta llevo una de las manos libres hasta su miembro y empezó a masturbarse, obligándose así a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Puede que Derek no quisiera que llegara al orgasmo pero el estaba en desacuerdo. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos una liberación y le importaba una mierda si el Alpha no lo quería. Sintió como toda la piel del cuerpo se le ponía de gallina nada mas cerrar la mano sobre su miembro. 

Una, dos veces...Estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de placer, con su mano acariciándole y los dedos de Derek dentro cuando sintió la fuerte mano del lobo cerrarse sobre su muñeca y apartarla. 

-¿Que?...¡¡No¡¡- Derek ni se digno a responder a sus quejas, solo rió fuertemente y unió sus manos a la espalda, inmovilizándolo. 

Deslizo la mano que tenia libre hasta cerrarla sobre la mandíbula del adolescente y lo beso en un angulo extraño. Fue un beso largo y pausado, uno en el que a Stiles no le importe parecer un contorsionista porque...¡¡Cristo¡¡ Era una delicia de beso. La cálida lengua del Alpha acariciando la suya para luego deslizarse lenta y suavemente sobre la herida del labio que el mismo provoco y recogiendo las escasas gotas de sangre que aun brotaban de el para luego volver a cerrar los labios sobre su boca y robarle el aliento. Stiles sintió como su cuerpo se convertía en caramelo, la respiración de Derek, sus manos a la espalda notando los abdominales del lobo; la piel tan sensible que podía notar todo, incluso los vellos de las piernas del Alpha contra sus pantorrillas. Diablos, si tenia que morir, querría hacerlo en ese momento. 

-Stiles....-El joven Stilinski no pudo evitar beberse su propio nombre de los labios de Derek con una ligera pasada de lengua. - Joder, Stiles....Has...Has conseguido romper el hechizo tu solo. Esa frase casi le hizo reír. Si esa era la forma de romper los hechizos, él estaba encantado de hacerlo. Lo haría todas las vece que hiciera falta. ¿Donde había que firmar?- Te voy a hacer mio, Stiles.- Esa frase consiguió cortarle el aliento.- Y yo voy a ser tuyo.

Y sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de preguntar a que venia semejante comentario sintió la presión contra su entrada. Fue solo un pequeño movimiento de caderas de Derek pero el lo sintió como si fueran diez mil cosas a la vez. El grueso miembro abriéndose camino lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, los músculos de su piernas tensándose y poniéndose de puntillas para dejar caer casi todo su peso contra el del Alpha que lo sujetaba con fuerza; la clavícula de Derek contra su nuca. Diablos...Costaba creer que solo se hubiera movido unos centímetros. 

-¿Estas bien?- Una diminuta sonrisa se escapo del hijo del Sheriff que ladeo un poco la cabeza que tenia apoyada en el hombro del moreno, alcanzando solo a ver la sombra de barba de tres dias. 

-Estoy perdiendo la virginidad con un hombre lobo que se convirtió en un cachorro por el hechizo de una bruja que absorbía la vida a vírgenes. ¿Y tu me preguntas si estoy bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen?- Comenzó a decirlo todo como el solía hablar; rápido y sin respirar, pero Derek aprovecho que estaba relajado para volver a mover las caderas y ganar otro centímetro.- OH...JODER...- Stiles cerro los ojos al notar el miembro largo y caliente en su interior y se perdió en las sensaciones que eso le provocaba. Se suponía que tendría que dolerle, tal vez no lo hacia por lo cachondo que estaba pero se suponía que debía doler.- Eso ha sido a traición.- Recrimino para poner una nota de humor. 

-Y no va a ser lo ultimo.- Sonrió el Alpha cerrando una mano sobre la cadera derecha del joven y la izquierda contra su mandíbula, obligandole a alzar la cabeza para besarle de forma fogosa y arrolladora. 

Stiles comprendió tarde ese ultimo comentario, mas que nada porque estaba disfrutando del fantástico -y obsceno- beso que Hale le estaba dando. Estaba perdido en la lengua y los dientes del Alpha cuando lo sintió; otro ligero movimiento seguido de otro mas fuerte que sirvió para que el moreno se enfundara por completo en el. Ese ultimo empujón si que dolió. Grito todo lo fuerte que pudo, pero quedo amortiguado por la boca del lobo que se lo bebió apretando con fuerza su boca, abriéndole de nuevo la herida del labio. 

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, intento manotear y apartar a su amante pero, no supo como termino con las manos pegadas en el espejo mientras recibía las embestidas del lobo que, a diferencia de lo que creyó en un principio no fueron rápidas o bruscas, pero si contundentes. Se vio obligado a ponerse de puntillas debido a cada penetración. El beso se alargo durante todo el proceso, tiñendo la barbilla de ambos de rojo granel que Derek se encargo de limpiar con largas pasadas de lengua y sip, tenia que reconocer que era muy extraño pero, joder, se estaba acostando con un lobo. ¿Odia haber algo mas raro?. 

-Sabes tan bien.- Susurro con voz oscura Hale mientras deslizaba la mano de su mandíbula hasta su mandíbula. Era una voz tan oscura que por un momento Stiles creyó que iba a cercenarle el cuello con las garras pero los dedos siguieron bajando, acariciándole el pecho y el estomago hasta cerrarse sobre su polla dura. Eso le hizo llorar de placer.- Quiero ver como te corres.- Agrego empezando a deslizar la mano arriba y abajo, igualando el ritmo con el de sus caderas. 

Las rodillas se le doblaron y los pulmones se le vaciaron en un gemido placentero de lo mas vergonzoso pero, sinceramente, le dio igual. Derek le follaba por un lado y le masturbaba por otro y, esta vez, parecía que no iba a dejarlo a medias. Utilizando la poca concentración que le quedaba, aparto una de las manos del cristal y la cerro sobre el negro cabello del lobo que gruño al sentirlo. Eso le provoco una risa pero no aparto la mano, solo giro el rostro para poder mirarlo un poco mejor, aunque solo consiguio ver la barbilla y parte de la nariz de su amante. 

-¿El...El perder la virginidad era parte del proceso para romper el hechizo?-Se dio unas palmaditas en la espalda por haber conseguido formar una frase coherente. El corazón le dio un pequeño salto mortal en el pecho cuando vio como en la boca de Derek se dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa y acto seguido acrecentó un poco mas el ritmo, arrastrándole hacia el orgasmo que empezó a morderle en el bajo vientre. El Alpha no respondió, solo siguió embistiendo a la vez que lo masturbaba de tal forma que parecía que no habría mañana. Stiles apretó las piernas y tenso todo el cuerpo, notaba el orgasmo a punto de invadir su cuerpo de una forma que nunca había hecho. Una que amenazaba con quitarle la piel para luego volver a ponérsela, aun así intento aguantar, quería una respuesta. ¡Necesitaba¡ Una respuesta. -Derek.....Res...Responde...- Se retorció contra el gran cuerpo que tenia detrás y apretó los ojos, no iba a poder soportarlo. Estaba a punto de perder la batalla cuando lo oyó. 

-No.- El adolescente parpadeo un par de veces sin saber muy bien a que venia esa negativa.- No era necesario. Con...Con tu sangre bastaba.

Iba a responder algo sarcástico, algo chulo en plan: _Sabia que te morías por estos huesos_ pero el orgasmo escogió ese preciso momento para golpearle con tanta fuerza que termino dándole las gracias a Dios porque Derek le siguiera sujetando por la cadera, porque sino de seguro que se habría caído al suelo. Se corrió como un camión contra el espejo mientras alzaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza para cerrarlas contra el cabello del Hale que se comió el grito de su placer en un beso de boca abierta. El lobo tardo muy poco en seguirlo, derramándose dentro de Stiles que se estremeció nada mas sentirlo. 

Se quedaron en el mismo sitio, con Derek ablandándose dentro de el y sin moverse, con Stilinski dándole diminutos besos en la boca al lobo que los recibía con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Eso hizo que la parte acomplejada del adolescente volviera y tomara el control de su cerebro, llenándolo de preguntas. ¿Y si no lo había hecho bien? ¿Y si había durado poco? No, eso no podía ser, Derek se había corrido, él lo había notado y...Oh...Mierda, ¿Y si esta era la parte en la que Derek salia por pies y lo dejaba solo en su casa? No, eso no podía pasar ¿Verdad? ...¿Verdad?

-¿Va....Todo...Bien?-Se obligo a preguntar con el pánico tiñendo su voz. El pánico se convirtió en terror cuando el lobo nego con la cabeza. Stiles había sentido muchas veces ganas de llorar pero nunca tantas como en esa ocasión.-¿Que?....

-Idiota .- Esas palabras cayeron como una losa. _¿Idiota.?_

¿Por que era un idiota? ¿Quien era un idiota? ¿El? ¿Derek? ...¿Scott?...¿Quien?

El corazón se le cayo a los pies cuando su mente le respondió. El idiota era el: Stiles Stilinski. ¿Quien si no?. ¿Quien había sido el que se había dejado follar sin apenas oponer resistencia? PUES EL...STILINSKI, QUE PARECES TONTO. 

-Yo...-Trago saliva ruidosamente y se mordio el labio inferior en un intento de no echarse a llorar. No podía llorar, no debía llorar, seria demasiado para el aguantar las bromas de Derek. 

-¿Como no he podido darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti?

-..............................................................................................

-¿Stiles?...¿Estas...?...Stiles, tu corazón ha dejado de latir por un segundo...¿Que pasa?- La voz alarmada de Derek consiguió que volviera en si de la peor manera: Apartándose de un salto, lo que arranco una mueca de dolor de ambos hombres.

-¿Que has dicho?- pregunto girándose sobre si mismo y encarando al Alpha que lo miro con la duda pintada en el rostro. 

-Que soy un idiota.

-Si, eso lo he oído.- Gruño moviendo muchos las manos.- Digo, lo otro. 

-¿Lo de que estoy enamorado de ti?

-.............................................

 

-Stiles...Me estas asustando....¿De verdad estas bien?- Derek dio un paso hacia adelante pero Stiles lo paro poniendo una mano en su desnudo pecho. 

-Repite eso, que creo que no lo he escuchado bien.- Esta vez, no supo porque Derek dibujo una sonrisa, pero no una pequeña sino una MUY GRANDE, como la que le regalo a aquella estúpida policia cuando intentaba distraerla en la oficina de policía. 

-Te quiero.- Repitió en un susurro, avanzando hacia delante y consiguiendo que el brazo de Stiliski se doblara. -¿Quieres que vuelva a repetirlo?...Lo mismo no te ha quedado muy claro.- A la sonrisa de Hale se le unió una pequeña carcajada cuando el adolescente asintió rápidamente.- Te quiero, Stiles Stilinski. - Y sin esperar mas volvió a besarle, solo que este beso no tuvo nada que ver con los anteriores, ese beso fue largo, húmedo y....Romántico.. Aunque le sonara raro unir las palabras Derek y romántico en la misma frase. El beso no termino rápido, sino que le fueron siguiendo una sucesion de cortos besos húmedos que terminaron con la espalda del hijo del Sheriff pegada al armario.- ¿No vas a decir nada?- pregunto el lobo sin perder la sonrisa, dejando a Stiles sin tener ni la mas remota idea de lo que decir.

-Yo....¿No creerás que voy a decir que te quiero, verdad? Porque...No te quiero, eres un chucho y un salvaje y me has hecho daño en el labio ¡Y en el culo¡.- Y se suponía que Derek debía de enfadarse por todo lo que estaba diciendo pero solo lo miraba y sonreía.- ¿Por que te ríes?- pregunto en un susurro. 

-Porque tu boca dice eso pero todo tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. Soy un lobo, Stiles. Huelo los sentimientos.-Soluciono ladeando la cabeza como si fuera un perro. 

Ante eso, Stilinski no pudo decir nada. ¡Como odiaba a ese nuevo Hale que le dejaba sin palabras¡

-Si, bueno, vale, tal vez te quiera.....Un poquito. -Agrego juntando el dedo indice y el pulgar. 

-Si, claro, un poquito...¿Quieres que te repita las cosas que me decias cuando eras cachorro o prefieres que te recuerde como has estado suplicando y gimiendo hace cuestion de unos segundos?

-IDIOTA.  
-Te dije que lo era.- Bromeo Derek aplastandolo de nuevo contra la pared. 

-Quita, chucho-Manoteo Stiles en un vano intento de apartarlo de su lado.- Quiero ducharme. Estoy sucio y sudado.- Soluciono como si eso fuera una razón de peso. 

-Ya te ducharas mañana. -Soltó el moreno cortando la retahíla de razones que amenazaban con salir de la boca del chico para que lo dejara marchar.- ¿No creerías que hemos terminado, verdad?

-.......................

-Soy una criatura nocturna, Pequeño Stilinski y...La noche acaba de empezar. 

CONTINUARA.


	7. Capitulo 7

Siento haber tardado tanto pero la real life ha podido conmigo. No estoy muy contenta pero es lo unico que me ha salido. Este es el ultimo capi, despues vendra el epilogo y ya podre liarme con el otro ff de teen wolf que tengo, el de: Dias de un futuro pasado. Espero que os guste, gente. Un beso a todas y a disfrutar. 

CAPITULO 7

Y vaya si acababa de empezar. Derek no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche y pareció decidido a probar todas y cada una de las posturas y situaciones que Stiles le relato mientras había sido un cachorrito. Lo que pareció gustarle mas fue la fantasía en donde él ponía una lavadora y, mientras estaba el centrifugado, el lobo aparecía y le hacia de todo. Y, para que engañarse, a Stiles también le gusto, tanto que termino con la ropa sucia de toda la semana. 

El alba despuntaba en el horizonte cuando por fin cayeron en la cama rendidos. 

En eso estaba, en dormir como un bendito mientras ignoraba el palpitar de su trasero, cuando algo lo zarandeo. 

-No, Derek, dejame, estoy cansado. - Jadeo con la cara hundida en la almohada.- Solo soy humano.- Agrego sonriendo y frotando la nariz contra las sabanas. 

-Stiles, llegas tarde al instituto. 

Y esa simple frase le hizo saltar de la cama como si esta quemase, ignorando por completo que solo llevaba la piel por pijama, dejando al descubierto las marcas que la noche anterior habían dejado sobre su cuerpo. 

-¡¡PAPA¡¡- grito con los ojos desorbitados y sin siquiera pensar en nada mas miro de un lado a otro buscando al Alpha. No lo encontró. Derek había abandonado la casa Stilinski. Eso le provoco un agujero en el pecho que dejaba al gran cañón en pañales.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Dios, hijo, ¿Que te ha pasado? - Pregunto el Sheriff señalando los moratones que poblaban todo su cuerpo. 

Stiles actuó rápido, tapándose con la sabana y rezando para que no le hubiese dado tiempo de ver los mordiscos y arañazos.

-Es del entrenamiento de Lacrosse.- Mintió como un bellaco.- ¿Que haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar aguantando las ganas de llorar. Vale que no era una chica a la que tenían que mimar al día siguiente de perder la virginidad y.....¡¡Que diablos¡¡ No era una chica pero querían que lo mimaran. Le hubiera gustado despertarse entre los brazos de Derek y que este le gruñera o algo por el estilo mientras él se dedicaba a ser un pasteloso. 

\- Oí un ruido en tu cuarto.- Su padre pareció aceptar esa explicación y empezó a explicar su presencia.- No se, tal vez sea que con los años me he vuelto un paranoico pero, me pareció oír que alguien se movía por tu cuarto. 

_Seguramente, seria Hale recogiendo sus cosas para huir como un perro_

Gruño su mente. 

Miro de un lado a otro deseando encontrar un montoncito de ropa que le revelara que Derek aun estaba en su casa y que solo se había escondido porque oyó llegar a su padre. Pero su gozo en un pozo. 

No había montoncito de ropa.

Ni Derek colgado de la ventana. 

Ni nada. 

Se sintió fatal por ello y apunto estuvo de echarse a llorar, si no lo hizo fue porque su padre le saco de su ensimismamiento con un comentario sobre como tenia la habitación de desordenada. Y eso le molesto. Le molesto bastante porque si la tenia así era porque el jodido Derek Hale se la había desordenado llevándolo de un lado a otro mientras le follaba y le hacia suplicar como el simple humano que es. 

El simple y virgen humano que rompió el hechizo. 

Una pequeña vocecita le susurro las palabras del lobo nada mas terminar la primera vez. 

_Te quiero._  
Seria...Idiota, estúpido, subnormal. Se dejo engañar por unas pocas palabras bonitas como...Como...Si fuera una chica. 

_Una chica._

Ese pensamiento le estuvo persiguiendo desde que salio de su casa, acompañándole hasta el instituto y cobrando fuerza durante las horas que transcurrieron de lo mas lentas. No vio profesores, no presto atención, los alumnos pasaban sin caras delante suya y si no veía nada es porque no podía dejar de ver en su mente a Hale descojonandose de como había engañado al humano virgen. 

Estaba que mordía. 

Literalmente. 

Y el colmo fue cuando Scott se acerco y, con su empanamiento habitual, soltó: 

-Pufff.....Hueles a Derek. ¿Es que no te has duchado?. 

Tuvo que salir corriendo del instituto, sin importarle que aun quedaran dos horas, para evitar matar a su amigo de la infancia. 

Porque, si, se había duchado, se había frotado y refrotado la piel hasta dejársela roja para quitarse el maldito olor del lobo, concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en no echarse a llorar. Así que allí estaba, bajando las escaleras del instituto con un cabreo monumental y sin tener con quien pagarlo. No es que fuera a pagarlo con el primer incauto que pasara por delante suya, si fuera así estaría gritándole como un energúmeno a Scott, él solo quería gritarle a una persona. 

-¿Stiles? 

Y esa persona en particular acababa de hacer acto de presencia justo al final de la escalera que se hallaba bajando. _Genial._. Ahora iba a decirle todo lo que sentía. Iba a escupirle hasta la ultima cosa que se le pasara por la mente e iba a quedarse tranquilo de una maldita vez. O al menos esa era la idea porque nada mas llegar a la altura del lobo lo único que hizo fue...Pasar de largo e ignorarle. 

¡¡¡COMO SI FUERA UNA TIA¡¡¡ ARRGGGHHHH

-Stiles ¿Que haces aquí fuera?- Oyó que le preguntaba. Eso le hizo ponerse mas tenso, y andar mas rápido, en un vano intento de dejar al lobo atrás. 

-Nada.-Gruño y enseguida quiso darse con una piedra en la cabeza. Había visto tener esta misma conversación a Scott y a Allison. Y el jugaba el papel de Allison. 

-¿Entonces por que no estas en el instituto?- Pura inocencia en su voz como si no supiera porque no estaba. 

Paro en seco con el enfado creciendo en su interior y a punto estuvo de ser arrollado por Derek que se estampo en su pequeña espalda. 

-Pues yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.- Encaro mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Y no supo que le molesto mas, si el sonar como la chica que había descubierto hacia poco tiempo que era o el desconcierto en el rostro del lobo, el cual parecía que no tenia ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Stiles aguanto las ganas de llorar. Hizo todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado para no hacerlo, siendo hijo único con una madre muerta de cáncer y un padre sheriff, estaba bastante acostumbrado a disimular ese tipo de emociones: Apretó los labios y los puños, tenso las piernas y estiro el cuerpo tanto que gano un par de centímetros. Y...lo consiguió, pero eso no le sirvió para que la voz le sonara completamente rota.- Te fuiste. 

Y ahí fue testigo de algo completamente maravilloso que nunca creyó ver. Vio a Derek Hale, al lobo psicópata parco en palabras, transformar su dura mirada y expresión en una de completo entendimiento. 

-Oh...Stiles. - Susurro consiguiendo que todos y cada uno de los vellos del cuerpo se le pusieran de punta. Nunca nadie le había llamado así, con esa mezcla de tonos de compasión, dulzura, amor y...Un toque de...Eres tan pero tan tonto. - Tu padre llego a casa y....Me asuste. - Aclaro dando un paso hacia adelante y poniéndole las grandes manos sobre los hombros. Stilinski no pudo evitar temblar ante ese contacto tan intimo e inofensivo.

-¿Asustarte? ¿Tu? Un lobo grande y fuerte...De mi padre. - Quiso que sonara como una broma pero no lo consiguió, fue mas bien un susurro tonto y casi coqueto. Y la verdad es que le importo una mierda con tal de volver a ver esa gran sonrisa en el rostro del lobo. 

-Stiles, tu casa es territorio de tu padre y yo era un extraño. Y, aunque no te lo creas, soy un lobo y ese tipo de instinto me puede. 

-Oh....Comprendo.- Susurro mirando de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el aparcamiento. Cuando se cercioro de que estaban solos. Dio un paso hacia adelante, siendo engullido rápidamente por los brazos de un confiado Derek que no se lo vio venir. Si iba a ser la chica de la relación, iba a comportarse como tal. Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, cerro la mano sobre la virilidad del lobo que gruño de forma lastimera y apretó.- Pues, la próxima vez que mi padre entre, te escondes en el armario y sales cuando se halla ido para hacerme lo que un buen lobo debe hacer a su pareja ¿Me entiendes?

Los ojos del Alpha brillaron en rojo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Stiles se obligo a si mismo a no soltar las partes nobles y se concentro en parecer frió y calculador pero, como siempre, su corazón salto desbocado en su pecho revelando sus autenticas emociones. 

-¿Eso significa que somos pareja?- El corazón de Stiles se paro en el acto. -¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa, Stilinski?- Derek hablo en tono bajo, sacando mucho la mandíbula y echando el cuerpo hacia adelante, tanto que el joven estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero no pudo por culpa del gran brazo del lobo que se cernió sobre su espalda.

Stiles sintió como su corazón volvía a reanudar su trabajo durante un segundo para volver a pararse nada mas darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. _Para toda la vida._ PARA TODA LA VIDA. Lo que le quedaba de años, con Derek detrás, persiguiéndolo y amenazándolo y mimándolo y teniendo sexo salvaje y no dejándolo solo nunca porque es su pareja y porque...¡¡¡Joder¡¡¡ Estaba enamorado como un burro de él. 

El descubrimiento le golpeo con tanta fuerza que no le dejo hablar; solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. 

-Me encanta dejarte sin palabras, Stilinski. -Susurro sin que sus ojos dejaran de brillar en rojo oscuro. 

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, tenia a Derek sobre sus labios, devorándole en un beso tan arrollador que dio gracias al cielo que lo tuviera cogido por la cintura porque sino de seguro que se habría caído al suelo. Intento sacar la mano que tenia agarrada la entrepierna del lobo sin éxito ya que quedo atrapada entre los dos cuerpos y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en medio del aparcamiento del instituto, besando a un hombre casi diez años mayor que él, que había sido acusado de asesinato no hacia mucho. 

_Como alguien nos vea..._

Le costo la misma vida cortar el beso de raíz y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás pero mas le dolió ver la cara de incomprensión en el lobo, eso le hizo sonreír, al parecer no era el único que estaba perdido en ese tipo de temas. 

-Aquí, no.- Ordeno en un susurro mirando de un lado a otro. Y esta vez Derek si entendió. Lo entendió perfectamente, tanto que antes de darse cuenta, los pies del adolescente dejaron de tocar el suelo y su pecho sintió el hombro del lobo presionándose contra el.-¿Que demonios...?

Todo el paisaje paso velozmente ante sus ojos, solo veía hojas caídas y ramas pasando a gran velocidad. Le costo mas de lo que le hubiera gustado darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando, Derek se lo había echado al hombro y corría presto hacia...¿Donde?   
El paradero de su captor quedo revelado en cuanto los pies de Stiles tocaron otra vez el suelo. Fue toda una sorpresa ver la casa Hale ante sus ojos, toda quemada y destruida, sin apenas techo y oscura. Miro al lobo con una ceja arqueada pero no le dio tiempo a formular ninguna pregunta porque nada mas girarse, tenia los labios de Hale sobre los suyos; devorándole en un beso arrollador que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. Y no fue el único que dio, porque Derek se dedico a morderle los labios mientras lo dirigía dentro de la casa y lo desnudaba en el proceso.; Dejando un reguero de ropa desde los escalones de la entrada hasta la puerta del Hall donde termino empotrado. 

-¿Tienes un fetiche con las puertas, verdad?- Susurro clavando los dedos en los hombros mientras intentaba devolverle los fogosos besos. 

-No, tengo un fetiche contigo empotrado contra las puertas.- rectifico Hale alzándolo en brazos y haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. 

Stiles se derritió en el sitio, algo que le pareció imposible porque estaba completamente desnudo y en esa casa hacia un frio de mil pares de narices, pero lo único que podía sentir era....Calor. 

-Y ahora, callate y dejame que te demuestre lo que un buen lobo le hace a su pareja. -Ordeno con los ojos inyectados en sangre y su excitación deslizándose dentro del adolescente con un golpe contundente que le hizo ver las estrellas.

-¡Derek¡-Gimió mezclando el dolor y la placer a la vez.

-Ssshhhh.....-Ordeno de nuevo dando un seco empellón que se gano un pequeño grito.

Stiles volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, para espetarle que demonios estaba haciendo, que vale que le gustara pero...¡¡Joder¡¡ Dolía. Pero su boca se vio invadida por el pulgar del lobo que imito el movimiento del acto sexual. El adolescente alzo los ojos y vio el rostro del lobo, era como ver un tigre salvaje aguantando las ganas de saltar sobre una dulce presa. Era algo tan...Excitante. Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Derek era un Alpha, era el dominante por lo tanto su pareja tenia que ser...Sumiso. Muy sumiso. ¿Y si Derek estaba luchando contra su naturaleza de castigarle por no haberse callado? Bueno...Siempre podía preguntárselo después pero, por si acaso, mejor guardar silencio. 

Asintió con el dedo en la boca y pudo notar como toda la tensión del cuerpo del Alpha desaparecía. Derek no se movió, permaneció quieto dentro de él, esperando a que su cuerpo se adaptara al tamaño de su excitación, llenandole el cuerpo de besos y caricias sin importarle el tener que soportar todo su peso. Tal vez se trataba de eso, de estar por completo a la merced de alguien. Decidió hacer la prueba.

-De.....- No pudo terminar la frase, una fuerte estocada y un gruñido de advertencia se lo impidieron, dejandole claro que sip, que tenia razón en su razonamiento. Stiles tenia que ser sumiso. Bueno...Tampoco es que tuviera problemas con eso. 

Se dejo besar y acariciar hasta que tuvo la piel escaldada por la barba del lobo y la quietud donde se unían sus cuerpos empezó a desesperarle. Derek no le dejaba hablar pero era lo único, podía acariciarle, besarle, cerrar los dedos sobre su pelo e incluso arañarle. Eso si que era raro. 

Derek lo dejo en el suelo sin dejar de besarle y le obligo a pegar la nariz a la pared, no tardo ni medio segundo en volver a enfundarse en su cuerpo, manteniendolo inmovilizado por las caderas con una de sus grandes manos mientras le mordía la nuca y, con la mano libre, le acariciaba todo el cuerpo llevando al joven Stilinski a una excitación que nunca creyó alcanzar. 

El hijo del Sheriff sentía todo el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, la piel sensible por culpa del lobo y la polla tan dura que creía que iba a estallarle, aun así no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado, arañando la superficie de madera y mordiéndose las ganas de ponerse a suplicar para que le follara de una buena vez. Era tan grande la necesidad que unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escaparon. Unas lagrimas que mojaron la gran mano de Derek que en ese momento se ceñía sobre su mandíbula en un gesto de lo mas dominante. Eso pareció hacer reaccionar al lobo que volvió a girarle, empotrandole sin cuidado en la pared. 

No hablo pero dibujo la pregunta en su rostro, algo que hizo sonreír al Alpha. 

-Ya tienes permiso para hablar- Y sin mediar ni una sola palabra mas Derek se lanzo sobre sus labios y le dio todo lo que había estado ansiando. Le complació de todas las maneras que el adolescente pudo imaginar, lo mantuvo en su casa toda la tarde y hasta bien entrada la noche, dejándolo tranquilo solo para llamar a su padre para que no se preocupara. Le follo con suavidad en algunas ocasiones, otras lo hizo como el animal que era. Lo lamió y se dejo lamer, le metió los dedos y la lengua en sitios que Stiles creyó que nunca serian acariciados. Y, sobre todo, hablo. Le dijo todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería que le hiciera y quería hacerle, no se callo nada y Derek no protesto, le dejo hablar y le escucho hasta que se quedo ronco de tanto gritar. 

-Tengo que irme a casa.-Susurro llevándose las manos a la garganta debido a lo que le dolía. 

-Si, te llevare enseguida.- Concedió Derek sin dejar de besarlo, al parecer Derek también era un pasteloso porque nada mas terminar empezaba a acariciarlo y besuquearlo sin importarle el parecer un inmenso gatito.

-Derek...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- se envalentono deslizando los dedos por la gran espalda del lobo que en ese momento descendía hasta besarle el vientre bajo.-¿Por que no me dejabas hablar?

Se esperaba todo tipo de reacciones, desde gritos, hasta silencios tensos, pero lo único que hizo el lobo fue hundir la nariz en su vello púbico y soltar una diminuta carcajada que quedo amortiguada entre sus rizos. Pensó que su pregunta se quedaría sin respuesta, sobre todo porque el Alpha escogió ese mismo momento para clavarle los dedos en las caderas y meterselo entero en la boca, sin importarle que el Pequeño Stilinski estuviera fláccido y sin fuerza. Aunque eso no significaba que Stiles disfrutara de dichas atenciones.   
La oscura y quieta casa Hale era todo silencio solo roto por los suspiros del adolescente y los ruidos de succión. Era una sensación extraña, debería de estar realmente acojonado no solo por tener a un hombre lobo entre las piernas con su polla en la boca (una boca llena de afiladisimos dientes, sino por el escenario en si. Esa casa ponía los pelos de punta o al menos se los ponía antes porque ahora lo único que “levantaba” era....

-Ooooohhh...¡¡¡Joder, Dereeeekkk¡¡¡¡¡.-Stiles arqueo la espalda y arañar el aire.   
-Fue porque necesitaba privarte de lo que mas te caracteriza. - La voz rasposa como la lija de Derek le acaricio los oídos. 

-¿Co...Como?

-Soy un Alpha, Stiles.- Susurro deslizando la lengua de arriba abajo por toda la extensión del adolescente que se iba endureciendo lentamente.- Necesito tener el control de mi pareja, en todos los aspectos, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es privarte de lo que te hace mas fuerte. En tu caso: El habla. 

La mente de Stiles le llevo mas de lo necesario digerir esa información pero cuando lo hizo, no le sentó nada bien. Y no dudo en demostrarlo. Dio un salto hacia atrás y se tapo como buenamente pudo mientras asesinaba con la mirada al lobo. 

-¿Quieres anularme como persona?- Si no fuera por lo increíblemente enfadado que estaba de seguro que le habría he hecho gracia la cara de Derek que parecía no saber de que iba la cosa.-No soy un perrito faldero que.....-Iba a seguir toda una petorata despotricando sobre los hombres lobos y la madre que los pario cuando Derek hizo algo que lo dejo sin habla- ¡¡¿¿¿TE ESTAS RIENDO??¡¡¡ No me lo puedo creer.- La idea inicial era levantarse e irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba pero no dio ni un paso ya que, nada mas levantarse, tenia a un grandisimo Alpha aplastandolo contra el suelo. 

-Es...Espera...- ordeno entre risas.- No me has entendido. Lo que queria decirte era que, para que seas mi pareja, la oficial, necesito dominarte en todo pero eso no significa que te anule, eres mi otra mitad, Stiles, te quiero por lo que eres y como eres ¿De que me valdria si te anulara? Yo necesito alguien que me complete. 

-Eso no tiene sentido....- Empezó a balbucear pero se vio silenciado por los noventa quilos de puro musculo que eran Derek Hale. 

-No los tiene para ti, Stilinski, pero yo soy un lobo. Necesito tenerte entero para mi. Todo. - Gruño mientras se frotaba con él como un perro en celo. 

-¿Vas a intentar convertirme?- El pánico inundo todo su cuerpo. Una cosa era tener una relación para toda la vida con un hombre lobo pero otra cosa muy distinta era convertirse en un lobo, no se sentía preparado para ir meándose en cada árbol para marcar territorio. 

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Alpha que embistió dulcemente contra el, hundiendo la cara entre el hueco de su mandíbula y el hombro y aspiro con fuerza.

-No. A menos que tu quieras.

-No quiero.- La respuesta fue tan rápida que le dolió hasta a él.- No al menos por el momento.- Se apresuro a decir. 

-Entonces, de momento, no.

-Bien...

-Bien.-Y la cosa debería de haber estado increíblemente tensa después de eso, vamos, que acababa de decirle a un hombre lobo, que para colmo era su pareja, que no quería convertirse en lo mismo que él pero increíblemente, fue todo lo contrario. -Pero te digo una cosa....Voy a bañarte en acónito como intentes anularme

-Vamos, no me dirás que no te ha gustado lo que te he hecho. 

-No me ha gustado.

-Mentira. Anda, ven que te llevo a casa. Quiero dormir contigo-Ronroneo

-¿Estarás allí cuando me despierte?

-¿Tu que crees?

Y así, sin mas, Derek lo llevo hasta su casa donde tuvo que aguantar una buena bronca de su padre por llegar tan increíblemente tarde pero nada que una cena y una buena charla no pudieran arreglar. Cuando, por fin, Stiles llego a su dormitorio era pasada la 1:30 de la mañana, pensó que estaría solo pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al entrar en su cuarto y ver al mismisimo Alpha acostado en su cama, tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo y cubierto por solo una fina sabana. 

-¿Sabes que solo soy humano, no?-gimió imaginándose que el lobo querría otro “asalto” y sabiendo positiviamente que su cuerpo no lo resistiría. 

-Solo vamos a dormir, Stiles. Yo también necesito descansar ¿Sabes?

Eso fue un gran alivio. Tanto que no dudo en desnudarse y lanzarse dentro de la cama, algo que el nunca solía hacer, siempre había dormido con pijama por culpa de lo friolero que era pero no sintió nada de frio porque nada mas meterse dentro del colchón el calor, y los fortísimos brazos de Hale, le aprisionaron sumiéndolo en un calor que hizo que todo su cuerpo vibrara. 

-Dios, creo que podría morirme de gusto.- ronroneo sin importarle el parecer una chica. 

-Aun no, Stiles....Pero dame tiempo.-Respondió Derek bajando la cabeza y dándole un casto beso en los labios que pronto fue subiendo de tono. 

-Creí....Creí que íbamos solo a dormir.- Jadeo disfrutando de como las rasposas manos de su pareja le recorrían todo el cuerpo. 

-Y vamos solo a dormir, solo te estoy enseñando como los lobos cuidamos a nuestras parejas.-Susurro dándole cortos y húmedos besos de boca abierta mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo. - Y lo que te espera a partir de ahora.

-Oh...Dios...Mi.....Mmmpphhhh......

FIN.


	8. Epilogo

Lo se, lo se...He tardado EONES en terminarlo. Lo siento, de verdad, pero he estado mas liada que la pata de un romano. Este capi se lo dedido enterito a Nuska que me ha estado persiguiendo via washap y facebook para que lo terminara. No se si va a gustarte, love, pero te lo regalo enterito para ti *la abraza con fuerza*

EPILOGO

El alba se asomo tímidamente por la ventana de Stiles acariciando su cuerpo desnudo. Al final Derek cumplió con lo prometido, no se acostaron, solo tuvieron una larga y cálida sesión de todo tipo de besos, desde los cortos y urgentes, hasta los largos que te terminan derritiendo en el sitio. Fue genial dormir con Derek, podía oír el aire frió fuera de la casa soplando con fuerza, en cualquier otra situación estaba seguro de que estaría tiritando pero estaba durmiendo con un lobo, un lobo grande e increíblemente calentito. En algún punto de la noche supuso que eso seria un problema cuando fuera verano pero, en ese momento, con Derek rodeandole el cuerpo y estrujándolo contra él.... Le dio exactamente igual 

Stiles frotó la nariz contra el colchón y aspiro el aroma del Alpha en sus sabanas, sintiendo como una estúpida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Inconscientemente se movió dispuesto a frotar la nariz con el origen de dicho olor pero....No lo encontró. 

Se habría roto la columna en dos sino fuera por que, en los meses pasados, se acostumbro a despertarse a base de sobresaltos por culpa de los temas sobrenaturales que poblaban su vida. Se incorporo rápido, apoyando ambas manos sobre el colchón y barrio la estancia con la mirada en un rápido movimiento que hizo que le doliera el cuello. 

Nada. 

Aun así volvió a mirar, creyendo que el sueño le habría hecho no ver a un lobo de 1,80 cm en su diminuta habitación. 

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡¡Lo a vuelto a hacer¡¡-Gruño aplastando la cara contra la almohada y queriendo morirse. 

Estaba solo en casa, sin gran lobo malo que le mimara y le echara la bronca por no besarle por culpa de su mal aliento mañanero, ni....

-Stiles, llegas tarde al instituto. 

Esa frase le hizo saltar de la cama con un _Dejavu_ cerrándose sobre su cerebro. Se quedo mirando la puerta donde su padre estaba apoyado con una taza de café en las manos y, ladeo la cabeza al ver como este miraba su habitación con ojo critico. No puedo evitar seguir los ojos con su mirada. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que el Sheriff miraba con tanta atención. Un gran montón de ropa negra y blanca que parecía ….

_¡¡La ropa de Derek¡¡_

El corazón le dio un salto en el sitio. Si la ropa estaba aquí, eso significaba que.... _Derek también_. Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al saber que el lobo no había vuelto a escaparse. 

Sin importarle el estar completamente desnudo, se levanto y abrió la ventana, ignorando por completo el gélido frió que hizo que se le pusieran todos los vellos de punta y su pequeño Stilinski se encogiera. 

-Por Dios, hijo, ponte algo.- Oyó que su padre le decía y se movía por la habitación como Pedro por su casa. 

Pero Stiles estaba mas ocupado en buscar a su gran y desnudo lobito agazapado en la fachada. El problema fue que no lo encontró. Miro de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo pero nada. Todo desierto.   
Parpadeo sin comprender, esa ropa era la de Derek estaba seguro y.....Una bombilla se le encendió nada mas recordar lo que le dijo a Hale el dia anterior.   
_Te metes dentro de mi armario._.....Derek estaba dentro del armario. 

El adolescente giro rápidamente sobre sus talones y vio como su padre cerraba las manos sobre el pomo del escondite de su lobo completamente ajeno a lo que había dentro. Por un momento se imagino la escena: El Sheriff abriendo la puerta del armario, encontrándose con un Derek Hale completamente encajonado entre sus vaqueros y sus sudaderas. Estuvo tentado de dejar que pasara pero.....

-¡¡PAPA¡¡- grito con los ojos desorbitados y apoyando todo el cuerpo sobre la puerta sin importarle estar completamente desnudo.-Tranquilo, dejalo, ya cojo yo mi ropa. 

-Dios, hijo, tienes todos los vellos del cuerpo de punta. Dejame que coja...- El Sheriff intento abrir la puerta de nuevo solo para volver a ser cerrada por su hijo que sonrió como un maníaco. 

-Tranquilo, papi, en serio....ya cojo yo la ropa...Jeje...Anda, vete a trabajar, es tarde y....  
-¿Estas intentando echarme?

Se quedo helado al oír semejante pregunta. ¿Que se suponía que tenia que decirle a eso?.... _Noooo, papa...que vaaaaaaaaa...Es solo que no quiero que veas a mi novio, que por cierto es un hombre lobo, desnudo en el armario._

-Bueno....Papa, ya sabes, es una época de cambio y....-Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al montón de ropa que era la ropa de Derek y se puso la camiseta blanca que le quedaba grande por todas partes.- Y...soy un adolescente y...Es una época de cambios....Y....Soy...

-Un adolescente..Si, ya, lo he pillado. Vale, te dejo...- Stiles respiro aliviado al ver como su padre giraba sobre sus talones dispuesto a salir de su habitación y, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral se giro para agregar.- Pero hijo....No seas tan rarito. Sino las chicas no se acercaran a ti. Y por cierto, ya he vuelto de trabajar, espero que tu y tu época de “cambios” no hagáis mucho ruido porque me voy a dormir. 

Esa frase le impacto tanto que no pudo nada mas que asentir en silencio mientras veía como su padre se marchaba completamente ajeno de lo que había en su armario. Bueno...O tal vez no fuera tan ajeno. ¿Por que sino habría dicho lo de la época de cambios con ese retintín?

Quiso reír como un histérico al venirsele a la mente lo que pasaba en su cuarto. Derek desnudo en su armario. ¡¡En su armario¡¡ ¿Era el único que veía la ironía??

Cerro la puerta con pestillo y se precipito hacia donde el lobo se hallaba aguantando las ganas de reír. Abrió la puerta de un rápido movimiento y, tal y como esperaba, se encontró a Derek completamente desnudo y con una cara de malas pulgas impresionante. _Mierda, ojala tuviera una cámara_ \- Ey....Hola....¿Como es la vida dentro del armario?-Pregunto apoyándose en el marco como si no pasara nada mientras se deleitaba en como todos los músculos del cuerpo del lobo se tensaban y desentensaban por la presión de estar encajonado en tan diminuto espacio. Derek salio de un grácil movimiento llevándose por delante al adolescente y terminando ambos derrumbados en la cama. - Uff....Bestia.- Gruño con una mueca.

-En realidad, Lobo. Pero tu puedes llamarme Alpha. - Se mofo sin apartarse, dejando que Stiles sintiera el calor corporal del lobo que no mermo ni un poco a pesar de haber estado fuera del mullido colchon y sin nada mas que la piel como vestimenta. 

-Si, claro...Que te crees tu que te voy a llamar así y...hhhmmmmfff-Un largo y fogoso beso interrumpió su petorata. Stiles se dejo hacer, devolviéndolo y dejando que ese lado dulce que había descubierto que tenia saliera a la luz.

-¿Estas ronroneando?- Oyó que Derek preguntaba sin dejar de darle dulces besos de boca abierta. 

-No.- Mintió deslizando las manos por los anchos hombros y frotándose como buenamente podía contra el gran cuerpo que lo aprisionaba contra el colchón. -Estoy en la cama con un ropero que me esta aplastando y raspando la cara con la lija que tiene por barba y...hmmmfffff....¡¡Deja de hacer eso¡¡¡ Quiero...Hmmmffff.....- Stiles se derritió en la cama, cada vez que intentaba hablar, Derek lo callaba con un beso largo y húmedo que consiguió excitarlo otra vez. 

-Vaya....Veo que no soy el único que tiene poderes.- Se mofo el lobo incorporándose sobre sus codos y mirando la “alegre” parte del cuerpo del adolescente, sorprendido por como el Pequeño Stilinski pedía “guerra” sin importarle el haber estado casi dos días teniendo sexo sin parar. 

-¿Que esperabas? Tengo 16 años, es normal. - Stiles empujo al Alpha a un lado y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de mirar al gigantesco hombre lobo que ocupaba toda su cama. Derek estaba desnudo, en todo su esplendor, y mirándolo como si fuera a lanzarse encima suyo y comérselo. 

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada y fijarla entre las piernas del Alpha, a punto estuvo de caer de bruces contra el suelo al ver la gran extensión que iba creciendo bajo su escrutinio. Era la primera vez que podía observarlo detenidamente y de verdad que no podía creerse que hubiera tenido metido “aquello” dentro. ¡¡Era enorme¡¡

-Si sigues mirándome así no te dejare ir al instituto. Al menos, no la primera hora.-La frase de por si prometía, pero que encima Derek la acompañara con esa cara de asesino múltiple mientras se acariciaba “aquello”....¡¡JODER¡¡ Que uno no era de piedra.

-Si, claro, como que ibas a poder hacer algo con mi padre al otro lado de...¿Derek?....¿Que?....-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el Alpha se incorporo, le metio su propia ropa interior en la boca y lo empotro contra el escritorio. No cumplió la promesa de que se saltaría la primera hora sino que no dejo que Stiles asistiera al colegio hasta la comienzo de la tercera.

-Ademas, tenemos que hablar sobre eso de que se te acerquen chicas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles andaba por el pasillo del instituto completamente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, lo único que llenaba su mente, a parte de la fantástica noche que había pasado, era la soberana bronca que le había caído por llegar tan tarde al instituto y el examen sorpresa que se perdió (y suspendió). Eso y el maldito dolor de culo que tenia. Su cuerpo ya estaba lastimado de antes debido a la cantidad de horas que estuvo con Hale, pero las ultimas dos horas.....No supo si fue por el morbo de tener a su padre en la otra habitación o porque Derek lo inmovilizo como si fuera un delincuente-haciendo así de paso otra de sus fantasías- pero el caso fue que lo hicieron como si no se hubieran pasado los dos últimos días el uno en los brazos del otro. Y claro, el resultado era que el cuerpo de Stiles -o mas bien su culo- No estaba preparado para tanta “fiesta” y encima no poseía superpoderes de curación como Lobezno así que...

-Auch...Auch...Auch...- No fue consciente de que se estaba quejando hasta que vio a Scott e Isaac mirándolo con los ojos como platos- Créeme, no quieres saberlo.- Y no era mentira, estaba seguro de que su amigo de toda la vida no querría saber lo que hizo cuando huyo del instituto. Ademas...¿Que iba a decirle? _Scott, no vas a creértelo pero he llegado tarde porque he estado de rodillas , desayunando un poco de Derek Hale y......_. Gracias al cielo el profesor de física hizo aparición dando comienzo a una larga y agónica hora. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Stiles..¿De verdad estas bien?

-Scott, se que eres mi amigo y se que no lo haces con mala intención. Pero como vuelvas a preguntármelo vas a comerte la bandeja. - Sabia que era injusto hablarle así, pero su amigo no había dejado de preguntarle en las dos horas que separaban las clases de física del almuerzo, algo muy normal considerando que sentarse era una autentica tortura para él, y ya estaba empezando a hartarse. 

-Puff...Stilinski, ¿No te has duchado?- Jackson hizo su estelar apareción sentándose justo al lado de Scott que lo asesino con la mirada. 

Esa frase hizo que las patatas que estaba masticando se le quedaran en mitad de la boca.

-Claro que me he duchado...¿Por...?

-Apestas a Derek.- gruño el co-capitan del equipo de Lacrosse sin dejarle terminar la pregunta. 

Stiles sintió como la mandíbula se le caía hasta casi el suelo. Si, se había duchado y con mucho ainco, frotando y frotando pero, al parecer, el estar revolcándose con un hombre lobo y alpha significaba que una simple ducha no era suficiente. 

-¿Por eso no has parado de preguntarme si estaba bien? ¿Por mi olor?- La verdad es que gracias a eso muchas cosas tenían sentido. Scott se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa. 

-Pufff.....Pero apestar.- Continuo Jackson agitando la mano frente a su nariz.- Se mezcla con el tuyo de tal forma que casi parece que este aquí.

Al oír esa frase lo único que quiso fue huir y meterse de lleno en la ducha mas cercana, ¿Quien sabe? Lo mismo si utilizaba lejía.... Pero el implacable y cruel timbre dio por finalizado el almuerzo impidiéndole la huida. A partir de ese momento vio como todos los lobos que formaban sus amistades dibujaban incomodidad ante su presencia. Intento explicarles que era normal que oliera a Derek ya que se había pasado las ultimas semanas viviendo en su casa con todo el asunto de ser un cachorrito, cosa que no era mentira pero al parecer el olor que incrustaba su piel no tenia que ser muy parecido al de Derek cachorro porque...Ninguno lo creyó. Así que se vio en la obligación de esquivarlos lo que quedaba de día.   
Salio escopeteado del instituto, cuando el timbre dio por finalizado el día, con la firme convicción de darse una larga ducha e intentar quitarse el olor del Alpha de encima pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando Derek, utilizando sus poderes sobrenaturales, apareció de la nada -En realidad, de detrás de él- y, cerrando los brazos a su alrededor, le olisqueo el cuello. Stiles se tenso nada mas notar la nariz rozar su cuello, sintiendo como una dualidad crecía en su interior porque...En esos brazos se estaba estupendamente bien pero por otro lado ¡¡Estaba en el instituto¡¡ Podrían verlos y.....

-Te he echado de menos.-Susurro el lobo contra su oreja. 

Y, sinceramente, que los vieran. Le importaba bien poco porque, que Derek Hale te susurre eso al oído...No tiene precio. 

-Ejem..Si, claro, seguro que entre perseguir ardillas y marcar territorio, te has acordado mucho de mi.- Aunque eso no significaba que Stiles dejara de ser el mismo. Se derritió en los brazos del lobo al notar la vibración de una diminuta risa contra su pecho y no pudo evitar echarle los brazos al cuello.-Yo también te he echado de menos, campeón. Ahora...Sera mejor que me sueltes o a Scott le dará una aneurisma.

-Tarde.- La diversión teñía el tono de Hale de tal forma que Stiles no pudo evitar mirar hacia un lado, donde vio a su amigo con la mano en el pecho y cara de no poder creérselo mientras los demás le daban pequeños golpes en la espalda para que saliera del Shock. -¿Por que dicen que ahora todo tiene sentido?- Susurro el Alpha cerrando con posesión los brazos sobre su pequeño cuerpo. 

-Por lo visto huelo a ti.

-¿Y a quien mas deberías de oler?- Ronroneo acariciandole la mejilla con la nariz. 

-Esto...¿A mi?..-La respuesta de Derek hizo que la jovencita que era suspira echando corazones por los ojos. Aplastandolo con dulzura contra su gran pecho. 

-Yo soy tu Alpha y tu mi Beta.-Soluciono encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso suena a video de los 80.-Se mofo Stiles dando un paso atrás y separándose del Alpha que lo dejo ir para luego dirigirse ambos hasta el shockeado grupo. 

-Vale. Yo huelo a ti y tu a mi ¿Así mejor?- Stiles se paro en el sitio al oir eso.

-¿Tu hueles a mi?

-Yep

-¿Igual que yo a ti?  
-Yep, ahora ningún otro lobo se acercara a mi porque sabrá que ya estoy...Mmmmhhfffff....-Stiles se lanzo sobre los labios del Alpha sin importarle que a Scott le diera un infarto -Cosa que estuvo a punto de pasar por el chillido que dio su amigo nada mas posar sus labios sobre los de Derek- ni que todo el profesorado le viera. Y si no le importo fue porque ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. No solo él había perdido su olor al mezclarlo con el de Derek sino que Derek también lo había perdido. Puede que fuera una tontería pero para Stiles fue el equivalente a que el capitán del equipo de Rubgy gritara a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de la chica mas fea del instituto. Así que....Si...Que le dieran a todos. 

-Te quiero, Grandisimo lobo amargado. 

-No voy a decirlo aquí. -Una gran carcajada se escapo de la garganta del adolescente. No hacia falta que lo dijera con las palabras exactas pero el tono que utilizo Derek fue exactamente el mismo de cuando se declaro por primera vez, así que...Si Derek tenia que hacerse el chulo delante de su manada, que lo hiciera, ya se lo haría pagar por la noche, cuando estuvieran solos. 

FIN


End file.
